


Из прошлого

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хан - создание Гидры, Тор - отец Кирка, и все такое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из прошлого

Огромный дворец стал казаться еще больше, когда все слуги и многочисленные посетители покинули его. Хан скитался по нему, как по пустыне, заходя в залы, комнаты и каморки, еще не так давно наполненные жизнью. Многие помещения сильно пострадали от ряда пожаров и попаданий снарядов, и когда-то роскошная обстановка теперь превратилась в золу.

Мстители в последний раз нападали два дня назад. Отряд Хана был почти уничтожен, но и одного из них удалось убить. Теперь уже несколько дней боев не было. Однако положение не становилось лучше. Аугменты продолжали умирать от вируса, созданного доктором Беннером. Этот человек был монстром в любом обличье и как ученый убил не меньше, чем как Халк. 

Те, кто еще не заразился — всего несколько десятков — пытались облегчить страдания своих братьев и сестер, оставив попытки отвоевать этот мир. Отказался от этой идеи и сам Хан. Теперь все его надежды были сосредоточены на тех, кто еще оставался жив и здоров. Им нужно было скрыться. Но Хан пока не мог придумать, где и как. Их положение последние несколько лет было столь прочным, что они даже не думали о путях отступления.

Распахнув двери в парадный зал, где еще недавно он принимал послов от разных общин, Хан увидел высокого человека, стоявшего у одного из окон. На фоне белокаменных стен зала его темная фигура смотрелась слишком чужеродно. Заложив руки за спину, он задумчиво рассматривал площадь снаружи. Вид там сейчас был так себе. Это раньше там цвели клумбы и били фонтаны. Теперь же Хан превратил ее в минное поле, которое и охраняло его от незваных гостей. До сих пор охраняло. Потому что пришельцу каким-то образом удалось сюда пробраться.

— Ты кто? — спросил Хан у незнакомца.

Тот неторопливо развернулся. 

— Да-а, плохи твои дела, — сказал он. 

Хан хмыкнул.

— Я, кажется, спросил, кто ты.  
— Меня зовут Локи.

Хан подошел поближе и всмотрелся в лицо гостя. О Локи слышали все, разумеется. Он наделал шуму, когда Хан и его соратники еще работали в глубоком подполье и только готовили свое наступление. Но с Локи все закончилось очень быстро. Хан тогда даже не успел начать думать о нем, как о реальной угрозе своим планам. Однако Хан все равно запомнил его вторжение. После него в правительствах стран начались шатания, власти стали делать слишком много резких движений и не по делу, и в результате сверхлюди получили возможность вступить в игру раньше запланированного.

Локи подошел к высокому креслу, которое обычно занимал Хан на приемах, и почти любовно погладил резьбу на спинке.

— Королевская власть слишком эфемерная штука, не правда ли? — спросил он. — Сколько труда надо приложить, чтобы сохранить ее. А в итоге даже не поймешь, стоит оно того или нет.

Он говорил тихо, но в пустом зале его голос заполнял буквально все пространство, окружая и забираясь прямо в уши. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Хан.  
— Мой брат и его приятели доберутся до этого места через считанные дни, — задумчиво проговорил Локи. — У тебя и твоих людей осталось мало времени.  
— Я знаю. Если у тебя какое-то послание от твоего брата, выкладывай.  
— О нет, — усмехнулся Локи. — Никакого послания. Я пришел помочь тебе.

И он протянул Хану руку. Тот в ответ только криво ухмыльнулся. 

— Помочь, — скептически повторил он. — Мне. И как же?  
— Это легче объяснить наглядно.

Локи не стал тратить время на дальнейшие уговоры, а просто схватил Хана за плечо, и зал перед глазами покачнулся. Хан рефлекторно сгруппировался, но не успел сделать что-либо еще, как туман развеялся. 

Намахнуло холодом. После обжигающей жары, к которой Хан привык, это был слишком резкий контраст. Хан оглянулся. Вокруг простиралась черная каменистая равнина, ограниченная грядой скал с блестящими от снега вершинами. То тут, то там из-под земли вырывались столбы горячего пара. Камни влажно блестели, отражая перламутровый свет почти белого северного неба. Они были очень далеко от Индии. Хан хмуро посмотрел на Локи. 

— Пойдем, — сказал тот и зашагал по направлению к высившейся неподалеку одинокой черной скале, походившей на зуб доисторического монстра. 

Локи выглядел в этом пейзаже более органично. Неторопливость и некоторая леность исчезли из его движений, словно индийская жара каким-то образом замедляла его. 

Хан неохотно двинулся за ним. С тех пор как Локи побывал на Земле, его вторжение успело обрасти легендами. Многие из них были настолько же невероятны, как и древние сказки о нем. Хан ничему особо не верил. Единственный вывод, который он для себя сделал, что Локи совершает очень много беспорядочных действий. А это могло свидетельствовать как о наличии многослойных планов, так и об их отсутствии в принципе.

Тем временем Локи добрался до скалы. Он дотронулся до нее, и по всей ее поверхности вдруг засветились голубоватые прожилки, но не в хаотичном порядке, а по четким линиям. Это была некая машина. Хан пораженно остановился. Будучи инженером, работавшим на опережение существующих технологий, он очень ясно понимал, что этот аппарат сделан не на этой планете. Если бы на Земле существовало что-то подобное, он бы не только знал об этом, но и, скорее всего, принимал участие в разработке. 

— Космический корабль, — бросил Локи через плечо, предваряя вопросы.

Он провел ладонью по нескольким светящимся линиям, и на боку корабля открылся шлюз. Локи без дальнейших объяснений зашел в него. Хан ненадолго запнулся, но лишь для того, чтобы еще раз оценить размеры и внешний вид машины. 

— Ты никогда не был в космическом корабле? — спросил Локи, пока они шли по узким коридорам, закрученным спиралью, словно внутри гигантской раковины наутилуса.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Хан.  
— Ну конечно. Зачем тебе было.

Они вошли в довольно просторную кабину. Вся ее передняя стенка была прозрачной, открывая взгляду мрачный скалистый пейзаж. Посредине была установлена конструкция, которая не могла быть ничем иным, кроме как системой управления. Хан склонился над ней, осматривая сложную систему кнопок, рычагов и датчиков, возле которых были начертаны незнакомые символы. 

— Пройдет еще лет сто, прежде чем на Земле появятся такие, — сказал Локи. — Даже если бы Тони Старк не отвлекался на всю эту мстительную чушь, а ты и твои друзья — на управление миром. У вас попросту нет энергетических ресурсов, способных поддерживать работу подобной машины.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Хан.  
— Его и предлагаю. — Локи обвел рукой корабль. — И тут есть еще кое-что. 

Локи махнул ему, приглашая следовать за ним. Они пришли в другой отсек, располагавшийся ниже. Он был гораздо больше кабины, вероятно, занимая основную часть корабля. Здесь в стенах были устроены ниши, закрытые дымчатым стеклом. Хан коснулся рукой одного стекла, и оно растаяло у него под пальцами. Он отдернул руку, но не успел поразиться странной технологии, как его внимание привлекло устройство, установленное в нише — вытянутая капсула, к которой были подведены провода.

— Что это?  
— Криокапсулы, — сказал Локи. — Предназначены для долгого сна. В анабиозе, — уточнил он.  
— Я понял.  
— Ресурса этого корабля хватит в среднем на пятьсот лет.

Хан молча погладил гладкий край капсулы. Размышляя о том, где ему и его людям можно укрыться, пока вакцина против вируса Беннера не будет найдена, он никогда не думал о космосе. И тем более не думал о будущем. Но теперь эта идея казалась привлекательной. Если проснуться через пятьсот лет, о них никто уже не будет помнить. Мир будет другим, люди будут другими, и кто знает, что еще произойдет. Они смогут начать с чистого листа, и возможностей будет куда больше. 

— Мне нужно понять, как тут все устроено, — сказал Хан.  
— Ну разумеется. Времени у тебя мало, но это, полагаю, не проблема?

Хан выдернул из капсулы шланг и внимательно осмотрел устройство входа и выхода. Потребуется сделать подробный чертеж. По-хорошему нужно вообще привезти сюда всех оставшихся аугментов, пусть изучат корабль со всех сторон.

Оставалась только одна проблема.

Хан развернулся к Локи.

— А что взамен?

Локи склонил голову.

— Не тяни, — поторопил его Хан. — И не вздумай говорить, что это все только ради того, чтобы поквитаться с мстителями.  
— О нет, — Локи улыбнулся. — Конечно, нет. — Он поманил его вглубь отсека, остановившись у самой дальней ниши. — Подойди сюда.

Локи притронулся к дымчатому стеклу, заставив его исчезнуть, и указал на криокапсулу. В отличие от той, которую изучал Хан, она была уже закрыта, и в ней уже спал человек. Хан знал его.

— Это… один из мстителей, — сказал он сам себе. — Стрелок.  
— Да, — просто ответил Локи.  
— Он же погиб. Мне донесли два дня назад.  
— Все так думают, — сказал Локи. — Но это не так, как видишь.

Человек в камере лежал неподвижно и выглядел, как мертвец.

«И мы будем такими же», — подумалось Хану.

Однако если приглядеться, то было видно еле заметное движение его груди при дыхании.

— Это моя цена, — сказал Локи. — Вы возьмете его с собой.  
— Зачем? — спросил Хан.

Локи удивленно приподнял брови.

— Это что, такое большое одолжение за возможность выбраться с планеты и вывезти отсюда своих людей в целости и сохранности?  
— Я не знаю, — ровным голосом сказал Хан, отступая от ниши. — Бог лжи и хаоса предлагает мне взять в команду мстителя. Звучит так, словно нужно взвесить все за и против. И подробности не помешают.

Локи молчал. 

— Ты вернешь меня в Индию? — спросил Хан. — Или мне теперь своим ходом добираться? 

Уходить было трудно. Это произведение инженерного искусства могло спасти их. А о том, чтобы воссоздать его, не могло быть и речи. Даже если бы ему удалось, без внеземной энергии корабль будет не полезнее консервной банки. Тем не менее, Хан развернулся и пошел к выходу.

— Он не мститель, — сказал Локи.

Хан остановился.

— Он — часть их команды, — сказал он через плечо. — Я собственными глазами видел, как он сражается.  
— Да, я знаю, как это выглядит. Он и сам так думает. Но на самом деле он не помнит себя. Он даже не землянин.

Вот теперь Хан развернулся.

— Он асгардец, — сказал Локи. — Его память стерли в наказание. Думаешь, современный солдат выбрал бы своим основным оружием лук? Просто это на уровне инстинктов, которые не может отнять даже магия.  
— И что он сделал, чтобы его так наказали? — спросил Хан.  
— Это было наказание для меня, а я сделал много чего. — Локи выдохнул, будто устал играть какую-то роль. — Слушай, тебе же не придется иметь с ним дело. Я заберу его, когда он проснется, и ты даже не заметишь, что он был с вами.

Хан вернулся к капсуле и снова посмотрел на стрелка. Ничто в его облике не намекало на инопланетное происхождение. Обычный мужчина, каких много. И то, что Локи просил за него, никакой конкретики не добавляло.

— Ты не можешь вернуть ему память? 

Локи покачал головой.

— Есть магия, которую не так-то просто обратить. Я попробовал однажды, использовал очень мощный артефакт. Но воспоминания вернулись к нему очень ненадолго, а потом угасли снова, и он опять стал… мстителем.

Локи выдавил из себя последнее слово и отвернулся. 

— Все равно не понимаю, для чего ему лететь с нами, — сказал Хан более мягко. — Держал бы его при себе. Вдруг нашелся бы способ.  
— Ммм, — Локи помотал головой. — Есть еще кое-что. Скоро тут станет хуже. Я пока еще занимаю трон Асгарда, но это ненадолго. В конце концов мой брат узнает правду, и она ему не понравится. Но что еще хуже, о том, что я жив, узнают силы куда более грозные. Начнется война, которая охватит все миры. И по сравнению с ней все, что происходит сейчас между твоими аугментами и мстителями, покажется местечковыми разборками. Я не хочу, чтобы он участвовал в этом, пока он смертный. Пусть лучше спит подальше от всего.

Будь Хан на месте этого стрелка, он, пожалуй, предпочел бы грандиозную войну, даже если бы пришлось в ней умереть. Но какое ему дело до этого мстителя, когда у него самого выбор был не велик — либо смерть от вируса, либо анабиоз. С другой стороны, он был уверен, что сколько бы столетий они ни проспали, войн на их долю хватит в любом времени.

— Мне нужно доставить сюда моих людей, — сказал он Локи. — Поможешь?

Локи, изрядно помрачневший за время их разговора, снова усмехнулся.

— Помогу.

***

Хан посчитал, что с того момента, как он очнулся на базе Сектора 31, прошло ровно два года. И вот теперь в тот же день он по решению суда Федерации должен был вернуться в криокапсулу. Как ни крути, а все сложилось не очень хорошо. Если можно было применить такое описание к случившемуся. Только Хан не собирался засыпать еще на триста лет. В этом изменившемся мире было слишком много возможностей, чтобы упускать их.

Конвоиры провели его в ангар. Там их уже ждали. Несколько офицеров, инженеры, врачи, наблюдатели от судьи. Они переговаривались между собой, но когда появился Хан, разом замолкли. 

Ну а Хана интересовали в первую очередь знакомые капсулы. Он увидел их впервые с тех пор, как собственноручно поместил их в торпеды. Еще до начала суда ему сказали, что его люди живы, и это вдруг здорово все упростило. Теперь ему не нужно было выдумывать изощренную месть для экипажа Энтерпрайза. Зато было время спланировать новый побег. Хотя это было не так-то просто. Будь он один, проблем бы не было. Но с несколькими десятками криокапсул ему нужен был глобальный план — вытащить их, преодолеть тюремную защиту, угнать новый корабль с базы Звездного флота и как-то обойти защиту орбиты Земли. Все это требовало долгих расчетов, а времени у него оставалось всего ничего — как раз до того момента, как его засунут в капсулу и заморозят. Оставался только один шанс. Звали его Клинт Бартон, и он спал где-то среди членов его семьи.

Хан обернулся к группе наблюдателей и натренированным взглядом выхватил старшего по чину.

— Вы позволите мне попрощаться с семьей? — спросил Хан.

Все разом уставились на офицера. Тот вскинул брови и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Не ожидал просьб. И это было не по протоколу. Задача была предельно четкой — проследить, чтобы опасный арестант был помещен в криокапсулу, а затем привести ее в рабочее состояние. Однако все присутствующие наверняка слышали речь Хана на суде. Все, что он сделал, было только ради его друзей, которых он, возможно, не увидит еще многие годы, если не столетия. И, в конце концов, люди в этом времени были слишком мягкосердечными. Они решились. 

Прежде чем с Хана сняли наручники, охранники, стоявшие рядом, подняли фазеры, готовые стрелять в любую секунду. Хан потер запястья и шагнул к первой капсуле. Диана. Он положил руку на металлический корпус, словно хотел коснуться плеча своей сестры, и внимательно посмотрел в ее лицо. Постояв так некоторое время, он подошел к следующей капсуле.

Поначалу охранники неуклонно следовали за ним, но когда Хан начал тихо разговаривать со спящими аугментами, они предпочли немного отстать, чтобы дать ему личное пространство. Они были уже довольно далеко, когда Хан перешел ко второму ряду и, наконец, увидел в окошке капсулы Бартона. Тот выглядел абсолютно таким же, как и триста лет назад, когда Локи привел Хана на их корабль.

Хан положил руку на бок капсулы тем же жестом, как и на всех предыдущих капсулах, нащупал предохранительный клапан и с силой вдавил его внутрь. Раздался скрежет, свидетельствующий об остановке криосистемы. Звук был тихим, но Хан все равно инстинктивно замер, ожидая, не подойдет ли кто проверить, что происходит. Но никто к нему не спешил. Никто ничего не слышал.

— Ну ладно, стрелок, — шепнул Хан. — Мы тебя вытащили, теперь твоя очередь.

Он перешел к следующей капсуле. Ритуал должен быть завершен.

***

Хоукай стоял, крепко сжимая копье, и смотрел на сверкающий золотой дворец, высившийся вдалеке. Его самый высокий шпиль был виден изо всех уголков Асгарда. Обычно Хоукай считал его добрым знаком — где бы ты ни был, всегда есть четкий ориентир, куда надо возвращаться. Но сейчас шпиль казался перстом, грозящим им неприятностями.

За спиной послышался шум, и он облегченно выдохнул. Обошлось без происшествий. 

— Заметил кого-нибудь? — спросил сзади голос. Спокойный и немного вальяжный, будто они тут отдыхали, а не нарушали законы вселенной.  
— Нет, ваше высочество, — ответил он. — Я приведу коней?

Он обернулся, но никого не увидел. И ничего. Прямо за его спиной простиралась бездна. Не такая, как если смотреть с края Радужного моста. Эта была абсолютно черной, пустой, без всяких признаков звезд и планет. В ней был только холод и неизвестность.

Хоукай отшатнулся. Скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха. Оглянулся. Золотого шпиля вдали не было. Только та же чернота. 

«Это сон», — разочарованно понял он, и последняя опора под его ногами растаяла. 

Клинт с трудом разлепил глаза. Вокруг было темно. Еще ночь? Его руки и ноги были скованы смертельной усталостью. Да, наверное, ночь. Он проснулся слишком рано, и, разумеется, не выспался. Клинт собирался повернуться, чтобы нащупать рядом часы и посмотреть, сколько времени. Но сделав усилие, он понял, что лежит не на кровати, и даже не на полу. Какой-то металлический кокон сковывал его движения. 

Он вскинулся, попытался сесть, но тело слушалось из рук вон плохо.

И тут он вспомнил — бой с аугментами. Его отбросило взрывом в руины здания. Боль прошила позвоночник. Нат что-то кричала вдалеке. А потом все потонуло во тьме.

Клинт заставил себя дышать медленнее, прислушиваясь к ощущениям тела. Спина не болела. Вообще боли не было, только страшная слабость. Может, он в больнице? И сколько времени он тут провел в таком случае? 

Глаза немного привыкли к темноте. Перед его лицом было небольшое окошко из толстого стекла. Клинт с трудом поднял руку и постучал по нему. Звук был глухой, словно в гробу. Клинт сглотнул. Но зачем бы ему в гробу стали делать окно? Он стал ощупывать стенки. Да, и для гроба тут определенно было слишком много проводов. Вероятно, какое-то изобретение Старка или одного из его коллег. Наконец, Клинт нащупал рычаг и дернул за него. Раздался свист, и створка капсулы немного поднялась. Клинт нетерпеливо толкнул ее и сел.

***

Открыв глаза, Хан увидел перед собой Бартона. Тот стоял, склонившись над его капсулой и немного покачиваясь. Хан помнил, как тяжело было приходить в себя после трехсотлетнего сна, так что было чудом, что он вообще на ногах держался. Хан нащупал рычаг изнутри и потянул его. Ничего не произошло, верхняя створка все так же была герметично прижата. Каким-то образом Бартону удалось отключить режим стазиса, но капсула при этом осталась закрытой.

— Эй! — Хан постучал по стеклу, привлекая внимание Бартона. — Нажми на планку справа.

Бартон склонил голову. Он не слышал его.

— Планка. Справа, — четко повторил Хан, надеясь, что Бартон сумеет прочесть по губам. — Давай же! — поторопил он его. 

Бартон принялся неловко обшаривать стенки капсулы. Наконец, раздался характерный щелчок. Хан дернул внутренний рычаг и выбрался наружу. А Бартон отступил назад и осел на пол, словно только что выполнил непосильную для себя работу. 

Хану тоже было непросто стоять. Он схватился рукой за свою капсулу, чтобы не упасть. Однако тело быстро приходило в норму. Трудно было сказать, сколько времени понадобилось Бартону, чтобы проснуться, выбраться из капсулы, осознать себя и начать действовать. Но судя по самочувствию, вряд ли больше суток.

Отдышавшись, Хан посмотрел по сторонам. Кроме них с Бартоном никого не было. Не считая спящих, конечно. Только Хан всерьез ожидал увидеть еще и Локи. Он был уверен, что тот явится, едва Бартон придет в себя. Но никого не было.

Хан посмотрел вниз.

В ангаре царил полумрак. Некое подобие освещения давали только синие дежурные лампы, расположенные по периметру под потолком. Из-за их холодного света лицо у Бартона было нездорового мертвенно-бледного цвета. Он смотрел на Хана снизу вверх и открывал и закрывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

Хан присел на корточки и, обхватив его шею ладонями, стал массировать ему горло большими пальцами. Бартон заметно напрягся, попытался оттолкнуть его. 

— Не дергайся, — прохрипел Хан. Его собственный голос сейчас тоже был чужим. — Я тебе ничего не сделаю. 

Он убрал руки.

— Попробуй сказать что-нибудь. Только осторожнее.

Бартон собрался с силами: 

— Что?.. — Слово вырвалось у него из горла с душным свистом, и он схватился за горло. Но все же закончил: — Что произошло?  
— Что ты последнее помнишь?  
— Была битва… Взрыв. Меня отбросило…

Бартон зашелся кашлем. Хан подождал, скажет ли он еще что-нибудь, когда успокоится, но Бартон продолжать не стал. 

— И все? — спросил Хан. — Потом ты проснулся здесь?

Бартон неохотно кивнул.

— Ну отлично, — пробормотал Хан уже себе под нос. — Ты помнишь свое имя?  
— Клинт Бартон.  
— И кто ты? 

Бартон нахмурился, явно не понимая сути вопроса.

— Ты помнишь, откуда ты? — уточнил Хан.  
— Айова. Уэйверли. 

Хан вздохнул. Никакого намека на какую-то инопланетную жизнь, о которой говорил Локи. И самого Локи, что характерно, тоже нет. 

— А ты кто такой? — спросил Клинт.

Хан удивленно посмотрел на него, но потом понял, в чем дело. Сейчас его лицо было другим. 

— Ты не знаешь, кто я, — констатировал он. — Тогда почему ты разбудил именно меня?  
— Капсула. — Клинт указал Хану за спину.

Хан обернулся и окинул взглядом свое временное убежище. Ну да. Она была новой. В распоряжении его судей были только семьдесят две капсулы, которые Хан спрятал в торпедах. После того как раскрылись дела Маркуса, его базу, расположенную у Юпитера, обыскали, но других капсул не нашли. Поэтому для Хана сделали новую. По конструкции она ничем не отличалась от остальных семидесяти двух, но внешне, разумеется, выделялась. Не удивительно, что Бартон решил вскрыть ее первой. И, между прочим, он не осторожничал. Не то чтобы Хан винил его за это, но Бартон ухитрился разломать всю боковую панель, из которой теперь торчал пучок проводов. Хотя в его состоянии это было настоящим достижением.

— Так кто ты? — еще раз спросил Бартон.  
— Ты меня знаешь. Мое имя Хан Нуньен Сингх.

Несколько мгновений Бартон хмуро разглядывал его.

— Нет, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Я видел Хана. В бою. Ты — не он.  
— Мне изменили внешность, — сказал Хан. — Не по моей воле.

Его слова повисли в воздухе, и он решил выложить Бартону все разом. В конце концов, у него не было причин щадить его чувства.

— Мы — ты, я, остальные аугменты — провели в анабиозе триста лет. В этих самых капсулах. У нас был корабль, который дрейфовал в отдаленном уголке космоса. Но два года назад нас нашли люди. Здесь теперь масса новых технологий, земляне летают по всей вселенной. Меня разбудили, но перед этим изменили мне внешность и память, чтобы я считал себя местным инженером и использовал свой разум для создания нового оружия. Память ко мне вернулась, а вот внешность останется такой.

Бартон сел прямо, словно адреналин в крови вдруг наполнил его силами. 

— Да ладно! — фыркнул он. — Придумай что-нибудь более правдоподобное.  
— С чего мне тебе врать?  
— Понятия не имею! Я же тебя не знаю. 

Хан сел на пол, откинувшись спиной на торец одной из капсул. С точки зрения Бартона все это, должно быть, и правда выглядело странно. Он ранен в бою, приходит в себя в безликом ангаре, по виду которого едва ли можно определить, что он в далеком будущем, и, наконец, разговаривает с незнакомым человеком, который представляется именем его врага. 

— Я бы тебе это доказал, но мы не можем выйти отсюда.  
— Почему?  
— Мы вроде как заперты.  
— Почему? — повторил вопрос Бартон.  
— Мое сотрудничество с местными военными не сложилось. Я сделал все, чтобы вывезти вас всех с планеты, но план пошел не так, и нас приговорили к дальнейшему сну.  
— Принялся тут за старое, а? — почти усмехнулся Бартон.  
— Я пытался вас всех спасти.  
— Ну конечно!  
— Я бы убил тебя, мститель, — ровным голосом сказал Хан. — Но так уж вышло, что сейчас ты наш самый лучший шанс на спасение.  
— Каким образом?  
— Локи. 

Даже в полумраке Хан видел, как у Бартона расширились глаза. Он застыл, словно увидел призрака. Хан усмехнулся про себя. Стоило с Локи и начать, а не рассказывать Бартону не интересующие его подробности.

— Он пришел ко мне, — тихо сказал Хан. Бартон напрягся, словно боялся упустить хотя бы звук. — Предложил корабль для межпланетных путешествий. Удивительную технологию, до которой человечеству было еще далеко. И он сказал, что отдаст его мне, если я возьму в путешествие тебя. Я согласился. Мои люди умирали от заразы, которую изобрел твой приятель, так что это была лучшая возможность спасти хотя бы некоторых, кто еще не заболел. Не знаю, что вас связывало, но я рассчитываю…  
— Ничего нас не связывало, — оборвал его Бартон. — Да, я был некоторое время под его контролем, но это прошло…

Голос Бартона, громкий и уверенный в начале, к концу фразы снова стал сиплым, и он был вынужден замолчать, чтобы передохнуть.

— Как знаешь, — сказал Хан, поднимаясь. — Пойду осмотрюсь.

Тут не о чем было спорить. Либо Локи придет за ними, либо нет. И если он поможет им выбраться, тогда уж пусть Бартон сам выясняет правду. А если нет, тогда… Тогда у них проблема.

***

Кирк проснулся от ощущения падения. Он распахнул глаза, хватая ртом воздух и тщетно пытаясь пошевелиться. Руки и ноги словно налились свинцом, и сдвинуться было просто немыслимо. Но минутная паника отступила, и Кирк наконец смог выровнять дыхание. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени. На часах было без пяти три. А это означало, что поспать ему удалось чуть больше пары часов.

Кирк выбрался из постели, добрел до бара и уже потянулся к виски, но в последний момент передумал и вытащил из барного холодильника бутылку простой воды. Подойдя к окну, не закрытому жалюзи, он прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу. 

Это был не первый его кошмар. С тех пор, как Маккой вернул его к жизни, странные сны будили его каждую ночь, независимо от того, сколько он выпил накануне или насколько был измотан очередным любовным приключением. Все начиналось с криков и скрежета искореженного металла. Он слышал стоны умирающих людей и растерзанного корабля. А потом он начинал вспоминать другие войны. Те, которые отгремели много лет назад. Он соскальзывал в чужую память и не мог выбраться из этой бездны. Потом воспоминания таяли, и он просыпался. Только каждый раз они становились все ярче и разнообразнее, и, открывая глаза, Кирк первым делом думал о том, что однажды он погрузится в эти сражения слишком глубоко и уже не сможет выбраться.

Все это из-за проклятой крови. Хан пробрался ему в самые вены и теперь мстил, лишая его нормального сна. Кирк не жаловался никому. Маккою уж тем более не говорил. 

Но сегодняшний сон был другим. В нем не было битв. Кирк стоял у обзорного экрана и рассматривал золотисто-сиреневые воронки на Юпитере, свидетельствовавшие о том, что на планете бушует ураган. Потом Кирк медленно разворачивался, и оказывалось, что он находится на колоссальной верфи, где на подпорках стоит почти готовый корабль. Дредноут. На его черном корпусе не было ни номера, ни названия. Кирк шел к нему, захлебываясь переполняющей его гордостью. Скоро он выведет этот корабль в космос, и не будет во вселенной никого, кто сможет сравниться с ним по скорости и военной мощи. Поднимаясь по лесам, Кирк проводил ладонью по корпусу, чтобы почувствовать, как мягко урчит двигатель в недрах корабля, словно отзываясь на его прикосновение. Потом он с высоты окинул взглядом верфь. Она была пуста. Здесь были только он и этот корабль. 

Сон был таким четким, что, даже проснувшись, Кирк помнил каждую деталь. Он все еще ощущал пальцами прикосновение к металлу. И все еще переживал чужие эмоции. Они были слишком яркими. Кирк ни на миг не собирался обманываться — все это был не просто сон. Это было реальное воспоминание Хана. И от того, каким ясным и сильным оно было, Кирк сейчас был совершенно уверен, что Хан не спит спокойно в своей капсуле. Что-то происходило с ним. Возможно, у Хана был запасной план, который все они проглядели, занятые ужасами его преступлений. 

Уже после суда Кирк все не мог избавиться от тошнотворного ощущения проигрыша. Слишком редкое для него состояние, чтобы Кирк мог спутать его с чем-либо. Эта неловкость, стыд, а больше всего — бессильная злость уже сводили его с ума. День за днем, и даже во сне, его преследовала одна мысль: они сделали все так, как хотел Хан. Он поделился этим соображением со Споком после того, как они вышли из зала суда, но тот только отмахнулся. Тогда Кирк не стал его убеждать. 

Но сейчас все стало намного серьезнее. И медлить было нельзя. Но как объяснить это остальным?

***

Хан обошел ангар по периметру и быстро отыскал технические помещения. К счастью, в их замках не было особой защиты, только обычный код. Предполагалось, что персонал, которому требуется туда войти, уже прошел все возможные проверки. Хан присел рядом с замком и принялся изучать планку с цифрами. Подбор кода был делом небыстрым, но Хан и не торопился никуда.

Локи обещал прийти, едва Клинт проснется. Это Хан помнил очень отчетливо. Ну и в чем тогда дело? Может, он умер? Кто знает. Он говорил о какой-то войне. И он, конечно, бог, но бессмертен ли? В любом случае, они не могли просто сидеть здесь и ждать неизвестно чего. Выбираться отсюда в одиночку, а потом искать способ вывезти капсулы Хан тоже не хотел. Спящие соратники были для него слишком уязвимым местом. А значит, их надо было разбудить. Если Локи не явится, у них будет шанс выбраться с Земли, только действуя сообща.

Панель подсветилась зеленым, и замок щелкнул. Внутри были щитки и системы, но главное — в самой глубине помещения из стены были выведены водопроводные трубы, предназначенные для технических нужд. Хан встал на колени, открыл кран и напился, не обращая внимания на текущую на пол воду. 

Когда Хан вернулся, Бартон все еще сидел на полу, хотя выглядел уже более вменяемым. 

— Я нашел воду, — сообщил Хан. — Вторая дверь от главного шлюза. Наливать не во что. Хочешь пить, иди сам.

Бартон тяжело поднялся на ноги и, опираясь на капсулы, побрел в указанном направлении. А Хан стал обходить капсулы.

***

Клинт долго сидел в подсобке возле крана. Все, что рассказал ему этот человек, никак не желало укладываться в сознании. И меньше всего он желал признавать, что оказался заперт в какой-то коробке с Ханом Нуньен Сингхом и его приспешниками.

Аугменты были последним известным экспериментом Гидры. Притом настолько удачным, что с ними не смогла совладать сама Гидра. В ходе борьбы с ними мстителям удалось выяснить совсем не много. Гидра всегда пыталась создать бойца, обладавшего суперспособностями. Ее ученые, впечатленные успехом доктора Эрскина, чья сыворотка превратила Стива Роджерса в боевую машину, создали Зимнего солдата. Но спустя пару десятков лет их последователи замахнулись на большее. Им хотелось иметь не просто идеального убийцу. Они стремились создать идеального человека, чей разум был бы столь же совершенен, как и тело.

Оставалось неизвестным, как именно они изменили формулу Эрскина, но результат был налицо. Эксперимент стал удачным настолько, что юные воспитанники Гидры очень скоро осознали, что превосходят своих создателей и физически, и морально, и интеллектуально. Они смогли выбраться из лабораторий Гидры. Для всего мира это осталось незамеченным: Гидра не желала афишировать ни свое существование, ни свой провал, а юные аугменты были слишком умны, чтобы сразу же кидаться в бой. Они использовали стратегию самой Гидры и стали проникать во все военные и правительственные учреждения мира. А потом, выбрав подходящий момент, когда и Гидра развалилась, и мстители были заняты собственными разборками, они напали.

Их выступление было стремительным и блестящим. Атакуя важнейшие города по всему миру одновременно, они захватили власть за несколько недель с минимальными потерями и для себя, и для всего населения, которым собирались править. 

А Хан… Он изначально не претендовал на исключительную власть. Он засел в Нью-Дели и руководил оттуда подконтрольным ему регионом. Только все, кто боролся против оккупации планеты, хорошо понимали, что именно он дергает за ниточки. Хан мог закрывать глаза на то, что творили его соратники на других континентах, но когда он отдавал приказ, никто не смел его ослушаться. 

Неизвестно, сколько еще времени Хан находился бы у власти, но ситуацию спас Беннер. В лаборатории, расположенной высоко в горах Непала, он разработал вирус, поражавший ДНК аугментов. Вот тогда-то люди впервые получили преимущество. И впервые забрезжила надежда на освобождение.

Клинт видел Хана всего один раз. Это был бой на западной границе его территорий. Правитель европейской части к тому времени уже скончался от вируса, и Хан лично вступил в бой, чтобы своими руками уничтожить как можно больше противников. Клинт пытался прицелиться в него издалека, и это казалось практически невозможным. Хан двигался с нереальной скоростью, крушил опытных бойцов, словно те были игрушечными солдатиками. Он напоминал Шиву-Разрушителя, танцующего танец смерти. Клинт все же улучил момент и выстрелил. Хан почувствовал его стрелу за секунду до того, как она вонзилась бы ему между лопаток, развернулся и поймал ее. Острый наконечник уперся ему в грудь, разве что слегка поцарапав. 

И тогда Клинт встретился с ним глазами. Он был уверен, что Хан усмехнется или разъярится еще больше. Но Хан был абсолютно спокоен. Он смотрел без гнева, вызова или даже любопытства. Это был взгляд человека, который чувствует себя в своей стихии.

В тот раз Мстители отступили.

Так могло ли быть так, что этот человек действительно был тем самым Ханом? Сомнительно. Вообще вся его история походила на первосортный бред. Локи. Хан. Будущее. Но у Клинта не было логичных версий, которые объяснили бы, почему он оказался заперт в неком ангаре вместе с несколькими десятками замороженных людей. 

Клинт тяжело поднялся. После того, как он напился, тело вроде как пришло в себя. Клинт потянулся, разминая мышцы, и провел рукой по затылку. Он помнил, как ударился перед тем, как провалился в черноту. Но сейчас на его голове не было ни серьезных ран, ни даже шишек или ссадин. 

Он осторожно вышел из подсобки. Хан стоял в дальнем конце зала, склонившись над одной из капсул. Поглядывая на него, Клинт двинулся к входному шлюзу. С их стороны не было никаких замков или чего бы то ни было, напоминающих их. 

— Нас заперли снаружи, — раздался голос Хана. — Изнутри шлюз может открыть только тот, чьи данные внесены в специальный список допуска. И для этого надо иметь особый чип-ключ.

Клинт остановился на мгновение, но потом все же принялся осматривать шлюз. Ему не раз приходилось проникать за запертые двери. Хотя обычно он стремился попасть снаружи внутрь, а не наоборот. Тем не менее, способ должен существовать, и он собирался найти его.

***

Члены Совета смотрели на Кирка с искренним недоумением. Многие из них и вовсе предпочитали что-то читать на своих рабочих паддах, словно там было что-то гораздо интереснее предложения Кирка.

— Итак… — наконец проговорил адмирал. — Вы предлагаете устроить внеплановую проверку зоны особого режима.  
— Да, именно, — отчеканил Кирк.  
— Той зоны, которую мы опечатали менее недели назад, — уточнил адмирал.  
— Я понимаю, что просьба необычная, — сказал Кирк.  
— И у вас есть достаточные основания?

Краем глаза Кирк видел, как Спок сокрушенно опустил голову. Ему Кирк все рассказал о своих опасениях и о желании вскрыть запечатанный ангар. И Спок, не задумываясь ни секунды, сказал, что Совет будет против. Что нет никаких причин проводить внеочередную инспекцию, да еще так скоро. 

— У меня нет оснований, — честно признался Кирк. — Точнее вещественных оснований. Все мои подозрения строятся на догадках и предположениях. Я просто уверен, что Хан Нуньен Сингх не позволил бы запереть себя снова, если бы у него не было запасного плана. Об этом говорят все мои инстинкты и, если позволите, весь мой опыт, даже если вам он кажется не таким уж большим.

Если бы он мог, то обязательно рассказал бы про свои сны, и как его кровь кипит, отзываясь на пробуждение Хана. Но Совет не должен был знать о том, что они сделали. Так же, как Маккой ни в коем случае не должен был узнать об этом побочном эффекте. 

— Словом, вы просите Совет оказать вам услугу, — уточнил один из советников, андорианец.  
— Боюсь, что так, — признал Кирк. — Я знаю, что это не принято, — добавил он, когда по рядам Совета зашелестел неодобрительный шепоток. — Но у меня нет другого выбора.  
— Хорошо, — сказал адмирал. — Мы обсудим ваше предложение.

Кирк кивнул и направился к выходу из зала заседаний. Вслед за ним вышел и Спок.

— Тебе лучше не уходить далеко, — сказал он Джиму. — Они позовут обратно в любой момент.

Кирк остановился.

— Они откажут, — сказал он. — Это же ясно как день.

О чем он вообще думал? 

— И тогда придется действовать самостоятельно.

Спок зримо напрягся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Что мы в любом случае должны будем попасть в этот ангар. Мне нужно подготовиться. — Кирк направился к лифтам, но Спок преградил ему путь. — Ты не отговоришь меня, — предупредил Кирк.  
— Просто дождись решения Совета, — сказал Спок. — Иначе твое пылкое обращение будет выглядеть довольно странно. 

В этом была своя правда. Хотя Кирк не мог отделаться от мысли, что зря теряет время. Список предстоящих задач, которые нужно было выполнить в сжатые сроки, был серьезным: выяснить график дежурств личного персонала на базе, изучить систему безопасности и найти лазейки для незаметного входа и выхода, наконец, надо было добыть чистое оружие, не идти же на встречу с Ханом с голыми руками. Вместо этого Кирк стоял в коридоре под дверью зала заседаний и рассматривал в окно расстилающийся внизу Сан-Франциско. Былой элегантности у города теперь не было. Развалины небоскребов и других зданий убрали быстро, но теперь на их месте топорщились строительные конструкции. Некоторые из них были замаскированы светящимися рекламными экранами, но большинство оставались неприкрытыми, всем своим видом напоминая о недавней трагедии. 

Двери зала распахнулись, и к ним вышла секретарь.

— Капитан, коммандер, — обратилась она к Кирку со Споком. Они посмотрели на нее синхронно. — Прошу вас, — вежливо пригласила она.

Спок демонстративно взглянул на большие часы над входом в зал. Совет вынес решение за каких-то десять минут.

Войдя в зал снова, Кирк неохотно сделал несколько шагов к заседателям, готовый развернуться и умчаться в ту же секунду, когда ему объявят об отрицательном решении.

— Капитан Кирк, — неспешно проговорил адмирал. — Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что не можете требовать от совета серьезных решений, ссылаясь исключительно на свои инстинкты. И использовать вашу популярность в обществе тоже весьма неразумно.  
— Да, я… — начал Кирк, но адмирал поднял руку, призывая его к молчанию, и Кирку пришлось сжать кулаки так крепко, что короткие ногти вонзились в ладони.  
— Тем не менее, Совет удовлетворяет ваше ходатайство. Исключительно оглядываясь на ваш прошлый опыт в экстремальных ситуациях.

С минуту Кирк молча смотрел на адмирала, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Он очнулся, только когда Спок, стоявший у него за спиной, вежливо кашлянул.

— О боже, спасибо, — только и смог вымолвить Кирк.  
— Это одноразовый жест со стороны Совета, — добавил адмирал. — Пожалуйста, учтите это, капитан.

***

Хан осторожно разобрал боковую панель у капсулы, в которой спал Малик, и отключил режим стазиса. Так, конечно, было дольше, чем просто сломать предохранитель, как он поступил с капсулой Бартона, но и на порядок безопаснее для спящего.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Бартон. 

Он, наконец, бросил осматривать шлюз в надежде найти лазейку и теперь направлялся к Хану. 

— Хочу разбудить своих людей, — ответил Хан, устанавливая панель капсулы на место. — Так мы будем более эффективны. Не хочешь помочь?  
— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся Бартон. — Твои люди — военные преступники, и я не буду их освобождать. Это плохо отразится на моем послужном списке.

Хан оторвал взгляд от капсулы.

— Постой, я, кажется, понял. Ты все еще считаешь, что мы в двадцатом веке, тебя по ошибке заперли с нами, и вскоре твои друзья-мстители придут, чтобы забрать тебя? — Хан улыбнулся почти что с жалостью. — Никто не придет, друг мой. Никто. Твои друзья уже триста лет как мертвы, а мы здесь закупорены, как в консервной банке. 

И тут в ангаре зажегся свет. Над главным шлюзом вспыхнул сигнал, указывающий, что кто-то снаружи собирается войти. 

Хан медленно поднялся, неотрывно глядя на Бартона. Тот, в свою очередь, ошарашено смотрел на Хана. Вены у него на руках вздулись, челюсть напряглась. Было совсем нетрудно догадаться, о чем он сейчас думает — вот его шанс вырваться от врага и вернуться к привычной жизни. 

— Не смей, — сказал Хан, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Бартон вызывающе прищурился и сделал шаг назад. У Хана не было возможности преградить ему путь. Хан просто рванулся к нему, собираясь сшибить с ног. Бартон стремглав кинулся к порталу, в котором уже раздавались характерные щелчки — открывались замки, скрытые в толще металла. 

— Эй там! — заорал Клинт на ходу. — Слышите меня?! Быстрее! Открывайте быстрее!

Он вильнул в сторону, увидев несущегося на него Хана. Тот оттолкнулся рукой от стены и, изменив направление движения, снова кинулся за Клинтом. 

Погоня окончилась быстро. Бартон все еще был слишком слаб после пробуждения и, когда Хан обхватил его одной рукой за талию, а другой за горло, быстро осел у него в руках. На всякий случай Хан еще несильно сжимал пальцы у него на шее, пока тащил к капсуле. 

Времени было в обрез. Единственный плюс того, что их так надежно запечатали в этом ангаре: теперь людям, стоящим по ту сторону портала, нужно было снять все пломбы, ввести кучу кодов и отпереть десятки засовов, прежде чем они смогут войти. 

Хан уложил Бартона в его капсулу со всей возможной аккуратностью. Прикрыл крышку насколько мог плотно. Разумеется, капсулу нельзя было включать, но Хан сильно сомневался, что к ним сюда идут, чтобы именно с Бартоном возиться. Но на всякий случай он все же закоротил провода так, чтобы индикатор на передней панели загорелся голубоватым светом. 

С его собственной капсулой дела обстояли хуже. Бартон серьезно разворотил боковую панель, она треснула в нескольких местах, и если ее начнут осматривать, а Хан не сомневался, что так и будет, повреждения непременно заметят. Снаружи уже были слышны голоса. Людям оставалось снять защиту только с последнего шлюза. Хан метнулся к соседней капсуле, осторожно снял панель и прикрепил ее к своей капсуле. Шлюз уже начал открываться, когда Хан лег в капсулу и с тихим щелчком захлопнул крышку. 

Он закрыл глаза и постарался выровнять дыхание. Сквозь непроницаемые стенки капсулы не доносилось ни звука, и Хан слышал только нарастающий звон тишины, словно сам воздух вибрировал вокруг него от напряжения. А потом он почувствовал присутствие рядом. Не просто какого-то человека. В жилах этого человека текла его кровь. И вариантов было очень мало.

Кирк. 

Стоило догадаться. Кто еще полезет в запечатанную тюрьму спустя несколько дней после процесса. Только тот, кто нутром чувствует, что происходит нечто незапланированное. Хан чуть не улыбнулся. 

Кирк стоял над капсулой долго. Он не мог вскрыть ее и проверить наверняка, так ли глубоко спит Хан, как должен. Рассматривал со всех сторон, прислушивался. И Хан мог представить, как бесит его непонимание. 

Наконец ощущение присутствия исчезло. Но Хан не спешил. В целях предосторожности лучше было полежать так подольше. Однако напряжение уже исчезло, и несколько раз он уплывал в дрему, хотя полностью заснуть себе не позволял. Из этого состояния его выдернул Клинт, бесцеремонно рванувший на себя створку капсулы.

— Долго отлеживаться собрался? — спросил он.

Хан открыл глаза и нахмурился. Бартон пришел в себя раньше, чем он ожидал. 

— Эти люди, — сказал Бартон. — Они как будто в костюмах были?  
— Ты что, смотрел на них?  
— Да, прости, — с легкостью извинился Бартон. — Но в этом есть и твоя вина. Ты же меня вырубил. Я очнулся, а над капсулой стоит кто-то. Но не волнуйся, этот тип не на меня смотрел. Не заметил, что я не сплю. 

Хан коротко кивнул.

— Так кто это? У него или у нее словно все лицо было в чешуе, и вот здесь, — Бартон провел у себя за ухом, — такие наросты, как у динозавра.

Хан выбрался из капсулы. 

— Понятия не имею. Я тут не так уж долго жил. С инопланетянами встречался, но существуют сотни рас. За полтора года все не выучишь, особенно если тебя держат под надзором.

Бартон не ответил. Может, до него стало доходить, что вся его жизнь осталась в прошлом, и он решил, что лучше уж иметь дело с уже знакомым человеком, чем с непонятно кем. 

— Так ты поможешь мне отключить капсулы? — спросил Хан. Бартон кивнул. — Начни с того края.

***

— Этого не может быть! — зло проговорил Кирк.

Он молчал, пока их провожали из тюрьмы, но едва они со Споком остались вдвоем, просто взорвался. 

— Ты совсем не рассматриваешь версию, что твои сны — всего лишь сны? — спросил Спок. — У тебя были плохие дни. Ты умер, воскрес, потом сразу включился в работу. Вероятность того, что у тебя посттравматический синдром, крайне высока.  
— Я не спятил, — бросил Кирк.  
— Это другое, — возразил Спок. — ПТСД характеризуется…  
— Хватит! — Кирк со всей силы хватил кулаком по крыше своей машины. 

На металле осталась заметная вмятина, и они оба уставились на нее.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Спок. 

Тот поднял руку, рассматривая ее, словно какой-то незнакомый предмет. Ему не было больно, кожа даже не покраснела. И все же он оставил на машине, сделанной из прочнейшего сплава, ощутимую вмятину.

— Будет разумно сообщить об этом Маккою, — сказал Спок.  
— Нет! — почти крикнул Кирк и тут же осадил себя: — Я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Надо подумать. — Он сел в машину, но перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, посмотрел на Спока. — Не говори никому, ладно?

Спок открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но потом передумал и коротко кивнул. 

Кирк доехал до своих апартаментов, никуда не сворачивая. Нужно было побыть одному, чтобы обдумать произошедшее. 

Зайдя в квартиру, Кирк не стал включать свет. Он бросил ключи на барную стойку, откупорил бутылку виски и сделал несколько больших глотков. В голове было до противного ясно. Горло горело от виски, но до мозга хмель не добрался. 

Каким-то образом Хан обвел их вокруг пальца. Только вот как? Как ему это удалось? 

Снова подступила злость. 

Перед глазами так и стоял образ спящего Хана. Кирк мог поклясться, что видел улыбку на его губах. И уж точно не от приятных снов. Он просто насмехался над их глупостью. Этот гад знал, знал, что его идут проверять.

Конечно! Все дело в этом! Слишком много процедур, чтобы вскрыть этот саркофаг. Там можно успеть на Луну сгонять, пока все пароли введут. А для аугмента и вовсе времени полным-полно.  
Кирк в сердцах швырнул стакан в стену. Но тонкий звон разбившегося стекла никак его не успокоил. Наоборот. Руки тряслись. Кирк схватил ближайший торшер и со злостью ударил им об пол, согнул пополам металлическую ножку, отбросил в сторону. Пнул ногой тяжелое кресло и, когда оно чуть отъехало в сторону, схватил его, поднял над головой и просто разломал пополам. Отшвырнул одну половину в окно, вторую разодрал на части. 

Вскоре у его ног лежала груда обломков вперемешку с кусками обивки.

Кирк замер, тяжело дыша, и посмотрел на свои руки. Что с ним происходит? Не считая совершенно не свойственной ему ярости, разве он был способен на такое? Физически?

Это мог быть еще один побочный эффект. Кровь и другие телесные жидкости многих инопланетян могли вызывать у людей самые разнообразные реакции. И поскольку Хан тоже был не вполне человеком, то и от его крови могли пойти непредвиденные эффекты. 

Гнев вспыхнул с новой силой, и Кирк, уже не останавливая себя, бросился крушить бар.

***

Спок приехал к Кирку следующим вечером, когда тот проигнорировал ровно двадцать пять сообщений. Дверь в апартаменты он открыл собственным ключом, который Кирк дал ему на всякий случай.

В квартире было темно. Спок щелкнул выключателем у двери. Открывшийся вид заставил его застыть. Все металлические предметы были искорежены — ножки у стульев сложены, тонкие длинные стойки торшеров завязаны узлами. Практически вся мебель превратилась в руины. Кровать была более-менее цела, но у нее была отломана спинка и одна ножка. По большому, от пола до потолка, оконному стеклу бежали мелкие трещины, и оно уже еле держалось, сотрясаемое снаружи порывами ветра. 

Спок сделал пару шагов, и под его ногами хрустнули осколки.

— Джим? — позвал он.  
— Я здесь, — послышался тихий ответ.

Спок обогнул перегородку и увидел Кирка. Тот сидел у стены на полу, вытянув вперед ноги. Рядом стояла почти пустая бутылка с остатками виски на дне. На бесстрастном лице Спока не дрогнул ни один мускул, но выражение глаз выдало его с головой.

— Я не пьян, — успокоил его Кирк.  
— И что тогда все это значит? — Спок обвел рукой комнату.  
— Просто. Вспылил.  
— Понятно. — Спок осторожно ступил вперед. — Все еще уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?  
— Твоя нужна.  
— Хорошо. Что именно?  
— Ты должен вернуться со мной в ангар.

Спок выдохнул и покачал головой.

— И что еще ты хочешь там найти?  
— Хан не спит. Я это знаю. Не спрашивай, откуда.  
— Джим… Мы там были. Видели все своими глазами. Хан спит, как и все аугменты. Сейчас настоящая причина для беспокойства — это странный побочный эффект от лечения его кровью. Как твой помощник, но прежде всего, как твой друг, я настаиваю, чтобы мы сосредоточились на нем.  
— Нет, Спок. Ты не понимаешь. Мы видели Хана спящим только потому, что он знал, что мы придем. Просто нужно пробраться туда незаметно. — Неожиданно Джим ухмыльнулся во весь рот. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я редко ошибаюсь. Давай, вспомни о своей статистике.

Спок отвернулся к окну, глядя на расползавшиеся по нему трещины.

Одним плавным движением Кирк поднялся на ноги и выхватил из кучи обломков невесть как попавший туда падд. 

— Я тут искал способ проникнуть в ангар. Есть путь через вентиляцию, сейчас покажу тебе план.  
— Ладно, — сказал Спок, останавливая его жестом. — Допустим, мы вернулись и нашли капсулы в том же виде, в котором их оставили. Что дальше?

Джим опустил падд и проникновенно заглянул Споку в глаза.

— Если мы найдем их спящими, я обещаю, что расскажу Боунсу, что со мной происходит. И попрошу его о помощи.

Спок все еще колебался.

— Мне не справиться без тебя, — с нажимом проговорил Кирк, шагая к нему еще ближе. — Даже если я проберусь туда, он меня почует. Как я чувствую его. Мне нужно немного успокоиться. Убрать его из головы. Понимаешь?  
— Ну хорошо.

Кирк облегченно выдохнул и хлопнул Спока по плечу.

***

— Они долго не просыпаются, — заметил Клинт.

Они отключили все капсулы почти двое суток назад, но ни один из аугментов даже не открыл глаз. Разве что они стали похожи на обычных спящих людей, а не на замороженных мертвецов. 

Хан с Клинтом сидели в проходе между рядами и ждали, потому что больше ничего не оставалось. Только время от времени один из них вставал, чтобы обойти капсулы или сходить за водой в подсобку.

— Сколько вообще нужно времени для пробуждения? — спросил Клинт после очередной отлучки.  
— Я не знаю, — ровно ответил Хан.  
— Как скоро очнулся ты?  
— Не помню. Меня держали в искусственной коме после отключения стазиса, так что я не показатель. — Хан вдруг повернулся к нему. — А вот тебе потребовалось всего несколько часов.

Клинт пожал плечами. 

— Локи говорил, что ты не землянин, — продолжил Хан. — Может, дело в этом. У тебя другой организм и скорость реакции другая. 

Такого поворота Клинт не ожидал. 

— Брехня! — выпалил он.  
— Пока я вижу только то, что ты проснулся, а мои люди — нет, — возразил Хан. — И твое внеземное происхождение могло быть вполне логичным объяснением.  
— Да ничего подобного! — с раздражением сказал Клинт. — Локи лжет по любому поводу. Вот он обещал тебе прийти, когда я проснусь. Но что-то не видно, чтобы он спешил на помощь.  
— Прошло триста лет. Мало ли что случилось за это время. Может, он забыл тебя или у него теперь есть кто-то другой, о ком он может волноваться, кто знает?

Бартон фыркнул и напустил на себя оскорбленный вид. 

— Ты мог бы позвать его, — сказал Хан.

Клинт уставился на него. 

— Каким образом?  
— Понятия не имею. Но он же бог, может, тебе стоит помолиться?

Хан говорил серьезно, насколько мог судить Клинт. Он рассмеялся и сам себя оборвал. Слишком уж нервно звучал его смех.

— Я не буду этого делать, — заявил Клинт.

Хан смерил его взглядом.

— Ты не думаешь, что сейчас не время для каких-то личных обид?  
— Личных об… — Клинт запнулся на полуслове. — Мне кажется, ты не очень понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело. Локи не оказывает услуг просто так.  
— Да, в прошлый раз он попросил взять тебя с нами.  
— Да это бред собачий! — Клинт поднялся и зашагал взад-вперед. — Ты не понимаешь? Это был просто предлог. Не нужен я ему. У всех его планов двойное, а то и тройное дно. Он мастер интриг, пойми ты это.  
— И ты так хорошо его знаешь, потому что провел пару дней под его контролем?

Клинт остановился и мрачно воззрился на Хана.

— Было достаточно. 

И тут он увидел, как у Хана расширяются глаза. Он смотрел ему за спину. Клинт медленно обернулся. Шагах в десяти от них стояли двое. В слабом голубоватом свете их лица были нечеткими, но их намерения и так были очевидны — они целились в них из некоего оружия, вроде пистолетов.

— Без резких движений, — приказал один из них, делая шаг вперед.  
— Капитан Кирк, — произнес Хан, поднимаясь. — Очень интересно. Значит, отсюда есть и другой путь. Я догадывался.  
— Подними руки, — приказал Кирк. — Ты тоже, — добавил он, кивнув Клинту. 

Второй человек шагнул ближе, беря Клинта на мушку. Краем глаза тот заметил, что Хан поднимает руки, как и было сказано. Однако на губах его застыла нехорошая ухмылка. Хан сверлил глазами названного капитаном и, кажется, был готов броситься на него в любую секунду. 

Клинт окинул взглядом второго человека, понимая, что этого ему придется брать на себя. О том, чтобы пытаться с ними договориться, объяснить, что он оказался в компании Хана случайно, не было и речи. Будь он сам на их месте, тоже не стал бы разбираться, кто тут кто. Сначала стреляй — потом разговаривай. 

Хан шагнул в сторону, медленно, словно тигр. Капитан развернул фазер в его сторону. 

Клинт осторожно поднял руки, наблюдая, как второй подходит к нему.

— Спок, выведи второго, — приказал капитан, не сводя глаз с Хана.  
— Принято, — откликнулся его приятель.

Он подошел к Клинту вплотную, и только тут Клинт понял, что перед ним не человек. Он не успел поразиться этому открытию, как этот Спок потянулся к нему. Ну уж нет, — решил Клинт. Он припал на одно колено и со всего маху врезал инопланетянину в солнечное сплетение. Тот задохнулся и отшатнулся назад.

В ту же секунду за его спиной сцепились Хан и Кирк. 

Клинт, не глядя, рванул к шлюзу. Далеко он убежать не мог, но ему нужно было увести вооруженного противника с линии, где тот мог попасть в капсулы и ранить кого-нибудь из аугментов.

Сзади раздался странный свистящий звук, и ангар озарили вспышки зеленоватого света. 

Клинт обернулся посмотреть, что происходит. Успел увидеть, как Кирк отшвырнул Хана к стене. И тут перед ним вырос Спок. Клинт ударил его в лицо. Инопланетянин ловко ушел от удара и вцепился пальцами ему в плечо. Перед глазами потемнело, боль прошила от макушки до пят. Клинт собрал все силы и все-таки вывернулся из хватки. На лице Спока промелькнуло удивление, и он снова бросился на Клинта. Тот ожидал удара, но вместо этого Спок коснулся его лица.

На этот раз боли не было.

— Ты приведешь наших коней? — услышал Клинт.

Он обернулся. Локи выходил из пещеры крайне довольный собой. Его вылазка прошла успешно, и ему не терпелось вернуться во дворец, чтобы снова заняться своими исследованиями. 

— Можешь не трудиться. 

Локи и Клинт синхронно посмотрели в сторону, откуда раздавался голос. 

Начальник стражи Тора держал их коней под уздцы. Вместе с ним было еще несколько гвардейцев в красных плащах. 

— Я прошу извинить меня, ваше высочество, но я вынужден доложить вашему отцу о том, где вы были.  
— Я запрещаю!.. — начал Локи.  
— Боюсь, я уже это сделал,— добавил страж, склоняясь еще ниже.

Они все же оседлали своих коней, но весь путь во дворец Одина прошел в тягостном молчании. Гвардейцы Тора следовали за ними чуть поодаль. 

Клинт знал, что когда-нибудь этим и закончится. Один плохо относился к путешествиям между мирами через запретные пути, а Локи в последнее время слишком пристрастился к ним. Но все же Локи не выглядел удрученным, скорее раздосадованным, что придется потратить время, чтобы выслушать еще одну порцию поучений от родителя. 

Клинт почуял недоброе, когда их привели в тронный зал, где Один восседал на троне в полном облачении. Обычно выволочки своим детям он устраивал в малом зале, где царила более домашняя обстановка, а то и вовсе в собственных покоях.

— Что ж, если тебе так нравится шляться по сопредельным мирам, я найду тебе дело, — сказал Один. — Через два дня мы отправляем посольство к цвергам. Ты отправишься туда тоже. 

Локи поджал губы. У него было много собственных планов, а посольская поездка, да еще к несговорчивым цвергам могла растянуться на месяцы! Однако спорить он не стал.

— Как скажете, отец, — сказал он и кивнул Клинту. — Пошли.  
— Нет, Локи, — сказал Один. — Твой гвардеец пусть останется. 

Локи обернулся. 

— Я не могу допустить, чтобы солдаты думали, что могут потворствовать твои затеям, — сказал Один. — Полагаю, стоит отослать одного в Мидгард, чтобы это стало уроком для всех остальных. Человеческая жизнь дает очень наглядные уроки.  
— В Мидгард? — переспросил Локи. — Человеческая жизнь? Да сколько она продлится? Лет тридцать? Сорок? Пятьдесят? Это ведь все равно что смертная казнь!  
— Но все же времени должно хватить, чтобы гвардейцы уяснили себе кое-какие правила.

…

— Едем к озеру, — решил Локи, решительно направляя своего коня к востоку от дворца.

Он был моложе. И одет слишком легко для принца — без верхнего плаща и накидки, в одной зеленой тунике, словно собирался весь день провести в своих покоях, а не за пределами дворца.

— Ваше высочество, — окликнул его Клинт, ехавший на полкорпуса позади. — Ваш брат ждет вас в тренировочном зале. Они с друзьями устраивают сегодня бой на мечах.  
— Они всегда устраивают бои на мечах, — отмахнулся Локи. — Эка невидаль!

И он пришпорил коня. Клинт сделал то же самое.

Озеро, к которому они скакали несколько часов, было небольшим и располагалось в скалах. Это был скорее бассейн, образованный глубинными источниками. Вода была чистой, но со стороны казалась совершенно черной. А еще она была такой холодной, что Клинт не мог и руку туда опустить, чтобы не начало ломить кости и жечь кожу. И он искренне не понимал, как Локи мог в нем купаться.

Они спешились. 

Локи кинул Клинту поводья своего коня и принялся раздеваться. Сначала снял тунику, бросив ее прямо на землю. Потом стянул высокие сапоги. И распуская широкий пояс, повернулся к Клинту.

— Уверен, что не хочешь окунуться?  
— Нет, ваше высочество, я, пожалуй, воздержусь…

 

— Отпусти его! — прогремел голос извне. 

Клинта шатнуло в сторону, и видение исчезло. Он упал на колени, схватившись за голову. Лавина образов все еще стояла у него перед глазами. В ушах все еще звучал голос из прошлого, но теперь к нему примешивались другие звуки. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросили его. — Клинт? Посмотри на меня!

Он поднял голову. Перед ним стоял Локи. Он выглядел иначе, чем в видении, и иначе, чем в тот раз, когда Клинт в последний раз видел его в Мидгарде. Его длинные волосы были заплетены в косу, вокруг рта залегли жесткие складки, от виска к подбородку тянулся тонкий шрам, замаскированный тонкими вытатуированными рунами. 

Поймав его взгляд, Локи криво усмехнулся, и Клинт отвернулся. Спока уже не было рядом. Клинт покосился вокруг и заметил его, лежащего между двумя капсулами.

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул Хан, возникнув из-за спины Локи. В руках он держал фазер. Видимо, Кирка он все-таки вырубил. — Ты совсем не спешил, — обратился он к Локи.  
— Да, все дела да дела, — беззаботно откликнулся тот. — Пока нашел корабль под все это хозяйство. — Локи обвел рукой стройные ряды капсул.  
— Ладно. Значит, ты можешь нас вытащить?

Локи снисходительно кивнул. 

— Приготовьтесь.

Его окутало золотое сияние, и он исчез. 

Клинт выдохнул.

— Вулканец. Что он сделал? — спросил Хан, глядя на него сверху вниз.

Клинт непонимающе сдвинул брови. 

— Эта раса зовется вулканцами, — пояснил Хан. — Что он с тобой сделал? 

Клинт мотнул головой, показывая, что не хочет отвечать.

— Ладно. 

Хан протянул Клинту руку, но тот предпочел не заметить предложенной помощи и поднялся сам. Но не успел он сказать хоть слово, все помещение затопил белый свет, и их понесло куда-то вверх.

***

За время работы на Маркуса Хан успел неплохо изучить много типов космических кораблей и научился без проблем ориентироваться в любом судне. Поэтому когда белый свет рассеялся и Хан обнаружил, что стоит посреди пустого отсека, он тут же бросился к мостику, инстинктивно угадывая направление. Хотя корабль Локи все же был особенным. Такие обтекаемые формы, коридоры с плавными изгибами, темные стены с прожилками, словно они были выточены из мрамора, а не сделаны из подходящего для космических путешествий сплава, и полное отсутствие какой-либо видимой аппаратуры Хан не встречал еще ни на одном корабле.

Команды здесь тоже не было. Только Локи. Хан увидел его, едва ступил на мостик. Тот стоял у пульта, по форме напоминавшего разорванное кольцо с гладкой прозрачной поверхностью. Локи водил по ней пальцами, и по панели от его прикосновений разбегались круги, как на воде. 

— Секунду, — сказал Локи, услышав шаги Хана, — мне надо задать направление.

Хан шагнул вперед к обзорному экрану. Было похоже, что они в варпе. Только вот выглядел этот процесс иначе. Полосы и всполохи, мелькавшие снаружи, были не характерно бело-голубыми, а радужными. 

— Куда мы летим? — спросил Хан.  
— Для начала — в безопасное место, — ответил Локи.  
— А поконкретнее?  
— В Асгард.  
— В Асгард, — повторил Хан. — И почему там безопасно?  
— Асгард — это не просто удаленное от Земли место. Это другое измерение. Люди научились преодолевать космические расстояния, но путешествия между мирами для них все еще недоступны. Так что там вас никто не отыщет. 

Хан прищурился, глядя в затылок Локи. Что-то здесь было не так, но он не мог понять, что именно. А Локи, как и триста лет назад, был абсолютно нечитаем. Но гадать тут было бесполезно. Информации слишком мало. 

Попробовать его вырубить? Но как тогда управлять этим кораблем? Нельзя было не брать в расчет, что этот корабль слишком другой и на то, чтобы разобраться с его устройством, может уйти много времени.

Локи резко обернулся, словно уловил призрачную опасность. 

— Ты мне не веришь? — спросил он.  
— Не особо, — сухо ответил Хан.  
— Что ж, очень жаль, потому что выбора у тебя нет. 

Локи пытался говорить с веселой непринужденностью, но этот тон Хана не обманул. Слишком тяжелым был его потемневший взгляд. 

— Где мои люди? — спросил Хан.  
— В грузовом отсеке. На лифте нижний этаж, — Локи кивнул на створки по соседству с входом на мостик. — Потом по коридору прямо, там больше некуда сворачивать, не заблудишься.  
Он так и сверлил Хана подозрительным взглядом, пока тот не покинул мостик. 

Хан быстро нашел грузовой отсек. Капсулы стояли не рядами, а как попало, зато все вроде бы были целы. На бортике одной из них сидел Бартон и, склонившись, рассматривал спящего в ней человека.

— Эй! — окликнул его Хан.

Бартон поднял голову.

— Малик открывал глаза, — сообщил он. — Я сказал ему, что все в порядке, но теперь он снова без сознания. 

Слышать имя своего друга из уст мстителя было на редкость странно. Но все это меркло перед тем, что именно он сказал. Хан стремительно пробрался к нему и тоже склонился над капсулой, прижал пальцы к сонной артерии Малика. Пульс был медленнее, чем нужно, но в приемлемом диапазоне. Хан положил ладонь ему на сердце, прислушиваясь к редким, но уверенным ударам. 

Скоро они все будут с ним.

— Я предлагаю держать их все открытыми, — сказал Клинт.

Хан посмотрел на него. Бартон ходил между капсулами и открывал створки.

— Они же скоро начнут просыпаться, — пояснил он, заметив взгляд Хана. — Неприятно очнуться и обнаружить себя в гробу. Хотя не знаю, может, это только у меня такое впечатление было, а они все знали, где окажутся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Хан. 

Клинт замолк.

— Что там случилось с этим вулканцем? Что он тебе показал?

Бартон удивленно поднял бровь.

— Он проделывал это со мной. Пытался вытащить наружу воспоминания. Те, которые могут сделать больно.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Бартон.  
— Что — «да»?  
— Воспоминания. — Он потер затылок. — Кажется, он вытащил кое-что, чего я не ожидал.  
— Они связаны с Локи?

Клинт кивнул.

— Вроде того, что он не врал насчет вашего знакомства?  
— Мда.  
— Тогда возвращаемся к моему первоначальному вопросу: что ты здесь делаешь? Все нужные тебе ответы сейчас на другом конце корабля. Прямо до турболифта, а потом на самый верх. 

Клинт поморщился.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
— Значит, собираешься прятаться тут, вместо того чтобы разбираться со своей жизнью?  
— Это не так уж просто, — заметил Клинт. — Я все еще не уверен в этих воспоминаниях. А на Земле мы были врагами. И это слишком…  
— Информация важнее любой неловкости. И даже любой боли, — твердо сказал Хан. — А еще мне абсолютно плевать на твои проблемы. 

Клинт окинул его задумчивым взглядом.

— Знаешь, я начинаю верить, что ты и есть тот самый Хан.  
— Рад, что мы, наконец, с этим разобрались.

Клинт хмыкнул, а потом вышел из отсека, оставив Хана наедине с семьей.

***

Дойдя до турболифта, Клинт сел на пол рядом со створками. Хан был прав. Нужно было пойти к Локи и поговорить с ним, но теперь сделать это было едва ли не сложнее, чем когда он еще ничего не помнил о своей жизни в Асгарде. Сейчас разрозненные картинки понемногу начинали складываться в общую мозаику. Его должны были наказать и отправить в ссылку в Мидгард. Один часто поступал так с провинившимися, но Клинт не предполагал, что при этом его лишат памяти и превратят в обычного человека. Вероятно, его просто не планировалось возвращать. Однако Локи все же не смирился с этим и попробовал продлить ему жизнь, заморозив вместе с аугментами.

Клинт чувствовал, что должен быть благодарен. Но тысяча лет, прожитых в Асгарде, почему-то не могла перевесить те пятнадцать, которые он провел на Земле человеком. Он просто не ощущал себя асгардским гвардейцем. И дело было вовсе не в физических способностях тела. Он осознавал себя Клинтом Бартоном — наемником, другом, мужем, отцом. Что думали его жена и дети, когда он исчез? Оплакивали его, как умершего? Похоронили пустой гроб? Или Локи подбросил им обманку, и они всю жизнь ходили на фальшивую могилу? 

Клинт все еще хотел знать, зачем Локи вообще понадобилось его вытаскивать.

«Пойди и спроси», — сказал он себе, но так и остался сидеть на полу.

«Жалкое зрелище», — прозвучал в его голове холодный голос Хана. 

Клинт сделал глубокий вдох, подтянул колени к груди и закрыл глаза.

Он стоял в слабоосвещенном коридоре, заканчивавшемся большой двустворчатой дверью. Его только что повысили из простого солдата до гвардейца личной охраны его высочества Локи, младшего сына Одина, которому в ту пору исполнилось только пять лет. И вот его первое задание — ночная смена у спальни маленького принца. После ночных караулов в военных лагерях тут был настоящий курорт. 

Был уже поздний час, когда из спальни послышался неясный звук. Клинт насторожился. Может, что-то упало? Инструкции насчет действий в подозрительных ситуациях были расплывчаты. Главное — не допустить, чтобы юному принцу был причинен малейший вред. 

Но вообще-то в такое время он уже должен был давно спать.

Хоукай решил, что будет не лишним проверить, все ли нормально. 

Он толкнул тяжелую створку и осторожно заглянул внутрь. В спальне было темно. Только по бокам кровати горели два ночника, заливая постель теплым бронзовым светом. Посредине, в гнезде из одеял и покрывал сидел Локи и во все глаза смотрел на дверь. Несколько мгновений они с Хоукаем просто таращились друг на друга. А потом Локи спросил шепотом:

— Ты кто?  
— Я из твоей охраны, — так же тихо ответил Хоукай. — Почему ты не спишь?

Локи насупился и отвернулся.

— Может, позвать твою маму? — спросил Хоукай.  
— Нет! — звонкий голос прозвучал слишком громко в ночной тишине, и Локи зажал рот ладонью. 

Хоукай обернулся, окинув взглядом пустой коридор, и снова обратился к Локи. 

— Нет — так нет.  
— Не надо ее звать, — сказал Локи, снова переходя на шепот. — Она рассказывала мне историю про… про ледяных великанов. Если увидит, что я не сплю, подумает, что я боюсь. А я не боюсь, — он с вызовом глянул на Хоукая.  
— Ну конечно, не боишься, — сказал тот. — Чего тебе бояться? Я же буду стоять на страже всю ночь.  
— И не будешь спать? — спросил Локи, словно это было для него открытием.  
— Не буду, — подтвердил Хоукай. — А знаешь еще, что? Меня называют Соколиный глаз, потому что я никогда не промахиваюсь. — Он указал на тяжелый лук у себя за спиной. — Так что никакой ледяной великан к тебе и близко не подойдет.

Локи молча смотрел на него. Хоукай сделал шаг назад, чтобы закрыть дверь и снова занять свой пост.

— Стой, — вдруг позвал Локи. Хоукай вопросительно посмотрел на него. — А ты не можешь здесь покараулить? 

Хоукай молча кивнул.

Клинт вздрогнул. Он все еще сидел на полу в коридоре корабля. Под ногами чувствовалась едва уловимая вибрация двигателя. Клинт встал и вошел в лифт. Он старался не думать, что произойдет дальше. Вообще все мысли выкинуть. Створки разъехались с тихим шелестом, и Клинт встал, как вкопанный, при виде стремительного калейдоскопа красок, сквозь который они неслись на фантастической скорости. Не так он представлял себе полеты в космосе.

— Бартон, — позвали его. И Клинт наконец увидел Локи. Он стоял, опершись бедром на пульт и заложив руки за спину. — А я уж и не надеялся увидеть тебя до конца полета. 

Клинт молчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Уж прости, что пришлось разлучить тебя с твоими дружками-мстителями, — снова заговорил Локи, — но зато посмотри, как все обернулось. О них уже и не помнит никто, а ты все еще здесь, на пороге новой жизни.  
— Я кое-что вспомнил, — сказал Клинт. — Про Асгард. 

Усмешка исчезла с губ Локи.

— Тот инопланетянин, который напал на меня, — продолжал Клинт. — Он что-то сделал со мной. И я вспомнил. Пока еще не все, воспоминания приходят отрывками. Но я знаю, кем был.

Локи как-то странно обмяк, будто из него выдернули стержень, позволявший ему сохранять свою надменную осанку. Он отвел взгляд и принялся теребить медальон, висевший у него на шее на длинной цепочке. 

 

— Ну надо же, — сказал он серьезным тоном, в котором не было и тени прошлой бравады. — Я столько лет искал способ разрушить заклинание Одина. Даже Тессеракт не помог. А какой-то инопланетянин управился за пару секунд. — Локи отвернулся к полукруглому пульту, дотронулся до него, и по поверхности пробежала мелкая рябь. — Прости, что тебе пришлось пережить это, — понизив голос почти до шепота, сказал Локи.

Клинт посмотрел на него удивленно. Может, он вспомнил еще недостаточно, но никак не мог сказать, что время, проведенное на Земле, было наказанием. 

— У меня была отличная жизнь.  
— Да, я знаю.  
— А у тебя? 

Вопрос вырвался у Бартона помимо воли. Но сейчас, при ярком свете, изменившийся Локи производил еще более странное впечатление. Клинт то и дело поглядывал на его шрам, скрытый под рунами, и не мог не думать о том, сколько еще подобных рубцов на его теле.

Локи тоже удивился его вопросу и, кажется, меньше всего был готов на него отвечать.

— По-разному, — уклончиво сказал он, но потом все же продолжил: — Я правил Асгардом, потом бился с Тором, потом помогал Тору, потом была война, и я умер.  
— Умер?  
— Меня воскресили норны.  
— Не знал, что вы с ними друзья.  
— Нет, конечно. Это была сделка. Они возвращают меня в мир живых, а я приглядываю за Мидгардом.

Клинт не сразу понял значение этих слов.

— Ты, — наконец сказал он. — Приглядываешь за Мидгардом?  
— У норн черное чувство юмора.  
— Да, попал ты… — Клинт запнулся, не зная, как теперь его называть.  
— Как говорят в Мидгарде, трудно первые сто лет, — усмехнулся Локи. — Это во-первых. А во-вторых — Тор.  
— Что — Тор?  
— Ты себе представить не можешь, как его разрывает на части. Ну как же — я да в его любимом Мидгарде. Но и Асгард он мне доверять не хочет. И каждый раз, когда я отправляюсь на Землю, это такая драма — любо-дорого посмотреть.

И тут Клинт подумал, что он совершенно забыл про Тора. Даже удивительно, как ухитрился ни разу не вспомнить о нем. Но ведь действительно — даже спустя триста лет здесь оставался тот, с кем они сражались и праздновали вместе. Ему откровенно полегчало, и он даже признал, что его положение не такое уж удручающее. Пусть асгардскому Хоукаю нечего было вспомнить о Торе, кроме общих эпизодов, не вызывавших никаких личных эмоций. Зато у Клинта Бартона таких воспоминаний было предостаточно.

Радужные сполохи по ту сторону обзорного экрана вдруг прекратились, и Клинт увидел до боли знакомый шпиль золотого дворца. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Локи, — добро пожаловать домой.

***

Кирк очнулся первым. Он увидел лежащего неподалеку Спока и первым делом бросился к нему. У Спока была разбита губа, затылок намок от темной крови, но дышал он относительно ровно. Сам Кирк, как ни странно, чувствовал себя на редкость хорошо. Ничего не болело, хотя он мог поклясться, что слышал хруст, когда Хан швырнул его об стену.

Спок вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и Кирк помог ему сесть. Спок дотронулся до головы и со свистом втянул в себя воздух.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джим.  
— Да. Повреждения не критичны.

Только тогда они огляделись вокруг. Ангар был пуст — все капсулы исчезли. 

Кирк стремительно вскочил на ноги.

— Я так и знал. Спок! Они все-таки сбежали!  
— Но как? — Спок подошел к нему сзади. — Сигнализации не слышно. И эта база защищена магнитным щитом, исключающим транспортацию.  
— Им кто-то помог, — мрачно констатировал Кирк. Он обернулся, оглядывая Спока. — Ты можешь идти?

Спок уверенно кивнул.

— Мои телесные повреждения не так критичны.  
— Подними здесь тревогу, пусть проверят данные следящих устройств. Потом поезжай в штаб-квартиру Звездного флота, срочно собери совет. Они должны знать, что Хан сбежал. И найди Скотти. Может, он вычислит, куда они делись?  
— А ты? Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Попробую догнать их.  
— Догнать? В одиночку?  
— У Хана есть корабль. Он создал его в то же время, что и Виджеанс, по образу и подобию, только специально для себя. Корабль спрятан, но, кажется, я знаю, где.  
— Откуда у тебя такая информация?  
— Просто знаю.  
— Джим, подумай еще раз, — с нажимом сказал Спок. — Может, Хан создал корабль, которым можно управлять в одиночку, но построить его в одиночку невозможно. К тому же нельзя спрятать целый корабль класса Дредноут, чтобы его никто не заметил.  
— И все же он это сделал, — ответил Кирк. — Слушай, Спок, я оказался прав насчет Хана, так?  
— Так, — неохотно признал Спок. — Но…  
— Значит и в этом меня чутье не подводит. Тебе придется просто мне поверить.

Кирк развернулся и быстро пошел к техническому помещению, где располагалась вентиляционная шахта, через которую они со Споком проникли сюда. Спок зашагал рядом.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что если у Хана есть дредноут, то они могут быть уже в другой системе?  
— Да наверняка, — сказал Кирк, заходя в подсобку. — Но я… — Он отвел взгляд, уставившись в одну точку. — Я его чувствую.  
— Чувствуешь?  
— Я не могу этого объяснить. Я знал, что он проснулся, но тогда это еще было не так сильно. А теперь такое ощущение, будто я его на поводке держу. — Кирк тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение. — Я свяжусь с тобой, когда найду его.

Кирк взялся за металлический борт шахты, собираясь подтянуться и залезть внутрь. 

— Джим, — позвал его Спок. Кирк обернулся. — Смотри, чтобы не оказалось, что это он держит тебя на поводке.

***

Локи посадил корабль на взлетную площадку, расположенную у дворцовых военных частей, и отправился в грузовой отсек, чтобы привести Хана. Однако буквально через минуту вернулся без него.

— Он отказался идти с нами. Что-то там происходит с его людьми.  
— Они начали просыпаться, — сказал Клинт, ждавший Локи на мостике.  
— Да-да. Ладно, это не так важно. Пошли.  
— Куда?  
— Во дворец, конечно. Его величество, должно быть, уже заждались, — произнес он чересчур пафосно.  
— Вряд ли Один будет рад меня видеть. Если он еще меня помнит.  
— О, Бартон… — Локи вдруг остановился. — Ты же не знаешь. Одина больше нет. Асгардом правит Тор.

Ого! Клинт хмыкнул себе под нос. Асгард без Одина на троне — такого он и вообразить не мог. С другой стороны, он не мог сказать, что это плохая новость. Если Тор — новый царь, это кардинально все меняет.

На выходе их уже ждали гвардейцы в зеленых плащах. Едва Локи ступил на землю, они вытянулись по струнке. Клинт окинул их взглядом, на случай, если вдруг вспомнит кого-то, но знакомых лиц не заметил. 

— С нами еще люди прилетели, — сказал Локи старшему гвардейцу, стоявшему на два шага впереди своего отряда. — Один из них бодрствует, остальные спят. Устройте их всех в зале Теней. Ну и их предводитель пусть располагается где-нибудь там же, в смежных покоях.  
— Да, ваше высочество.

Пока Локи раздавал указания, Клинт рассматривал корабль. Он был похож на застывшую в полете ласточку и казался совсем небольшим, учитывая, какие обширные пространства были скрыты у него внутри. 

— И сообщите Тору, что я прибыл, — закончил Локи.  
— Он уже ждет вас, — с поклоном ответил старший, стоявший на два шага впереди отряда.

Пока они шли к дворцу, на Клинта снова нахлынули воспоминания. Как будто знакомые виды пробивали все новые и новые бреши в той стене, которую когда-то воздвиг Один в его сознании. Уже через несколько минут Клинт с уверенностью мог сказать, что знает, куда они идут: в малый зал, расположенный за тронным, где цари Асгарда обсуждали вопросы, не предназначенные для посторонних ушей. Он даже помнил, каким был этот зал при Одине — стены, обитые золотыми пластинами, сверкали на солнце, слепя глаза. Широкий стол чуть не трещал под грудами тяжелых книг и свитков. А куда ни кинь взгляд, можно было наткнуться на какой-нибудь редкий артефакт под стеклянным колпаком. При Торе зал изменился. Темные стены из шлифованного камня были от пола до потолка увешаны оружием — старинными копьями, магическими луками, совершенно фантастическими ружьями, похожими на пистолеты, с которыми на них с Ханом напали те двое в ангаре. В торце зала вместо рабочего стола возвышался постамент, на котором покоился Мьёльнир. 

Сам Тор расхаживал по залу, заложив руки за спину. Как и Локи, он выглядел иначе, более строгим и собранным. 

— Локи! — почти крикнул он, заметив их. — Ну наконец-то! Где тебя носит?!  
— И тебе привет, братец. Прости, задержался немного. — Локи указал на Клинта. — Ты помнишь Бартона?

Тор посмотрел на Клинта, и тот был уже готов протянуть ему руку, но тут Тор вопросительно воззрился на Локи.

— Ну, Тор, — протянул тот. — Ты должен помнить. Лет триста назад. Мстители. Ты же так любил гостить у своих земных друзей.  
— Допустим. И как он оказался здесь?

Клинт даже отступил на шаг. Нет, конечно, несколько столетий — это очень долго. Но как-то… Он не предполагал, что можно начисто забыть обо всем, в чем они вместе участвовали. Локи, кажется, тоже не ожидал такого вопроса. Но быстро собрался.

— Эмм, это любопытная история!.. — начал он.  
— Мне сейчас не до историй! — взорвался Тор, буквально нависая над Локи. — Ты должен был явиться месяц назад!  
— Ну, знаешь ли, в таких щекотливых делах всегда сложно рассчитать все день в день, — Локи развел руками.  
— Ага, конечно! Только теперь все драконье семейство здесь, а свадьба завтра. Мне придется жениться на их девице. И что ты предлагаешь мне делать?  
— Я предлагаю тебе пригласить на торжество нашего гостя, — просто сказал Локи. — Не его, — он махнул на Бартона. — Я привез сюда Хана Нуньена Сингха с командой. Сейчас они устраиваются в зале Теней. Соратники его пока спят и нам не нужны. А вот Хана надо пригласить.  
— Кто это такой?  
— Ты и его не помнишь?  
— Тор, ты же был с нами, когда мы освобождали землю от его тирании, — удивился Клинт.

Тор кинул на него недовольный взгляд и снова воззрился на Локи.

— Он прав, — подтвердил Локи. — Но дело не в его прошлых делах, а в нем самом. Я напомню тебе, Хан был создан земной организацией, которая несколько десятилетий занималась изучением возможностей Тессеракта. Они искали способ сделать людей сильнее, но камень бесконечности помимо всего прочего открыл этим людям доступ к возможностям разума.  
— Локи, короче, — потребовал Тор.  
— В Хане и его людях скрыты частицы Тессеракта. 

Тор пораженно уставился на Локи. Как и Клинт. Тогда, триста лет назад, никто из них даже не предполагал такого объяснения. И если Локи действительно отослал всех здоровых аугментов с Земли, то, возможно, он попросту планировал сохранить в безопасности носителей энергии Тессеракта. Вот только интересно, знал ли об этом Хан… 

— Они должны остаться в Асгарде, — заявил Тор. — Этой энергии не место на Земле. Подумать только, сколько еще мы будем расхлебывать последствия его потери?  
— Именно для этого я их сюда и привез, — согласился Локи.

Вот об этом Хан точно не догадывался. Клинт задумчиво потер подбородок.

— И как, по-твоему, частицы Тессеракта должны сорвать мою свадьбу? — снова заговорил Тор.  
— Сюрприз, — весело ответил Локи.

Тор хмуро смотрел на него. Можно было сказать, что он сердится, но Клинт заметил, что в его глазах промелькнуло какое-то беспомощное выражение.

— Локи, ты же знаешь, я это ненавижу, — как можно строже сказал Тор.  
— Да, но выбора у тебя нет. Либо ты приглашаешь Хана на торжество, либо можешь жениться на драконьей дочери.

Тор страдальчески закатил глаза. 

— Отправь к нему посланника, — бросил он и пошел к выходу.

Локи проводил его взглядом и обернулся к Клинту. Тот сложил руки на груди. 

— Хан не обрадуется, что ты его используешь, — заявил он.  
— Мы ему не скажем.  
— Он все равно узнает, и тогда начнутся проблемы.  
— Будем решать их по мере поступления. Я всегда так делаю. Идем отсюда.

Но вместо того чтобы пойти к выходу, Локи направился к дальнему углу зала и, постучав по панелям, открыл темный проход. 

— Так короче, — пояснил он, приглашая Клинта за собой.

Когда они оказались внутри, Локи вытянул руку, и на его ладони вспыхнуло пламя — язычки были небольшими, но достаточно яркими, чтобы освещать дорогу.

— Все цари Асгарда меняли что-то во дворце. Я был царем недолго, но успел соорудить несколько очень полезных потайных ходов.  
— Ясно, — угрюмо буркнул Клинт и пошел вслед за ним. 

Некоторое время они шли молча. Разговаривать было неудобно. Но потом Клинт все-таки спросил. Слова просто сорвались у него с языка:

— Если Тор забыл меня, почему ты помнишь через столько лет?

Локи так резко замедлил шаг, что Клинт чуть не ткнулся носом ему в спину. Тем не менее, он не обернулся и долго не отвечал. Только когда Клинт уже начал думать, что Локи его не услышал, тот тихо сказал:

— Это же моя работа. Я все должен помнить.

***

Малик очнулся, и они с Ханом проговорили несколько часов подряд. Говорил, в основном, Хан. Он думал, что когда его друзья очнутся, он не станет грузить их подробностями своего пребывания в новом мире, но он забыл, насколько Малик был проницателен. И в итоге это было даже к лучшему. Когда он излагал свою историю суду, все присутствующие были настроены против него и все его слова воспринимались как попытка оправдаться. А вот Малик безоговорочно был на его стороне, и от этого холодное чувство одиночества отступало прочь.

Потом Малик снова погрузился в дрему, зато стали приходить в себя Кати и Диана. Так что ночь Хан провел в приятных заботах и даже мельком подумал, что Локи и правда привез его в подходящее место.

Утром в зал Теней явилась целая делегация из жреца в огненно-красном одеянии, гвардейцев в зеленых плащах и служанок в бледно-золотистых туниках.

— Царь Асгарда, повелитель грома Тор, заявляет о своем желании видеть вас на торжестве по случаю его сочетания с дочерью правителя Пламенных гор, — продекламировал жрец. — Мы вас проводим, как только вы будете готовы.

И девушки с поклоном протянули Хану непривычное черное одеяние. 

Хан нахмурился. Он не ждал никаких особых знаков любезности от Тора. Было достаточного того, что бог, с которым они раньше сражались по разные стороны баррикад, по каким-то своим соображениям предоставил ему убежище. Приглашение на семейное торжество на этом фоне казалось лишним. Тем не менее, отказывать было не в интересах Хана. 

Хан забрал у служанок одежду и удалился в комнату, отведенную ему накануне. Костюм был не особо праздничным: штаны, длинная туника, высокие сапоги из мягкой кожи и верхний камзол были черными. Даже вышивка по краям рукавов и у горловины была сделана черными нитями. Только тяжелый плащ был изумрудным, как у гвардейцев Локи, хотя застегивался на более затейливую пряжку. 

Уходя из зала Теней, Хан еще раз окинул взглядом капсулы. С гораздо большим удовольствием он остался бы здесь, в прохладном полумраке, чтобы встречать пробуждающихся аугментов. Но он не мог отрицать, что ему было немного любопытно, что тут происходит. Да и, в конце концов, надо когда-то начинать изучать окружение. 

Коридоры дворца, по которым они шли, были пусты, но чем дальше, тем слышнее становился гул снаружи. И вскоре его вывели на широкую площадь. По всему ее периметру выстроились гвардейцы в красных плащах. С двух сторон ступенями возвышались ряды сидений, до отказа забитых народом. Люди кричали и приветствовали своего царя. 

Тор стоял на невысоком пьедестале и с довольно натянутой улыбкой махал рукой в ответ на рев толпы. За ним собрались жрецы в белых одеяниях, по его левую руку стояла представительного вида пара в длиннополых, усыпанных самоцветами одеждах — очевидно, родители невесты — и еще несколько человек в воинском обмундировании. Справа — только Локи и Бартон в таком же костюме, как у Хана. 

Локи заметил его первым и сделал знак подойти. Едва Хан встал с ними рядом, сопровождавшие его гвардейцы отступили в сторону. 

— Тор, — позвал Локи, — вот наш гость, я говорил тебе о нем вчера. Хан Нуньен Сингх.

Тор пристально посмотрел на Хана. Может, ожидал какого-то специального приветствия или поклона, но Хан не собирался делать ничего такого. С какой, собственно, стати? Он отметил, что Тор крепче сжал рукоять своего молота, и понимающе улыбнулся.

Тор отвернулся, так и не обронив ни слова. 

— Как устроился? — неожиданно спросил Бартон.  
— Нормально, — ответил Хан. — Малик очнулся, — добавил он зачем-то.  
— Хорошо.

Хан покосился на него. Бартон смотрел вперед, на противоположный конец площади, где была установлена арка, увитая белыми цветами. Вид у него был довольно угрюмый и какой-то напряженный. Может, конечно, у них с Локи что-то не заладилось, но Хан нутром чувствовал, что что-то тут не так. А в отсутствие полноценных знаний об окружающем мире предчувствия — единственное, на что оставалось полагаться. 

Он незаметно коснулся руки Бартона. Тот глянул на него. Хан вопросительно мотнул головой. Бартон поджал губы, словно показывая, что не может говорить. 

Их немую игру прервал гулкий звук гонга. Веселый шум над площадью начал стихать. К третьему удару воцарилась полная тишина. Запели фанфары, и все взоры обратились к арке. Восемь носильщиков в набедренных повязках внесли резной паланкин из белой кости. Толпа вновь зашумела в предвкушении. Носильщики опустили паланкин посреди площади. На секунду они замерли, вытянувшись по струнке, а затем просто растаяли в воздухе вместе с паланкином. На их месте осталась стоять высокая девушка с тонкими чертами лица, закутанная в воздушное полотно алого цвета. Она обвела толпу царственным взглядом черных глаз, и толпа взорвалась восхищенными воплями.

Хан покосился на Тора. Тот стоял неподвижно, как изваяние. Лицо его было абсолютно пустым, словно он изо всех сил пытался сдерживать свои эмоции. Родители невесты гордо улыбались, на губах Локи застыла довольная улыбка, словно это он собирался жениться на этой красавице.

Однако не успела невеста сделать и двух шагов по направлению к алтарю, Локи вдруг ухмыльнулся и изумленно воскликнул:

— Смотрите! Что это?! — Он показал на небо.

Его голос, как это ни странно, не потонул среди общего ликования, и собравшиеся стали оборачиваться в указанную сторону.

Хан успел заметить, как поморщилась невеста, и тоже посмотрел вверх.

Высоко над горизонтом появилась светящаяся точка с хвостом, как у кометы. Зрители застыли в ожидании, наблюдая за этим внезапным знамением. Точка быстро росла и через несколько секунд приобрела знакомые очертания. Хан похолодел. Это был корабль. Но не какой-то там. Это был его корабль, который, как он думал, был надежно спрятан возле одного из спутников Юпитера. И сейчас он стремительно падал. Возможно, он не долетел бы до дворца, но было очевидно, что окрестности помнет основательно. 

— Атака! — крикнул кто-то из первых рядов. 

Толпа ожила. У всех в руках появилось оружие — мечи и луки у мужчин, короткие ножи у женщин. Некоторые доставали инопланетные устройства вроде фазеров, самых различных видов. 

— Никому не двигаться! — взревел Тор. 

Он поднял молот наизготовку. 

У цветочной арки вдруг вспыхнули золотистые искры. Взгляды всей толпы тут же обратились к этому месту. Люди, может, и не вполне понимали, что происходит, но Хан точно знал — кто-то пытается транспортироваться с корабля, и он даже знал, кто. Это осознание вспыхнуло в нем так остро, что он как будто уже видел перед собой лицо Кирка.

Тор не стал дожидаться, пока процесс закончится, и, подняв молот, начал его раскручивать. Локи сделал шаг в сторону, заставляя Бартона и Хана отступить тоже. Тор метнул молот в тот самый момент, когда у арки материализовался Кирк — злой, как черт, с искаженными от гнева чертами. Хан со своего места чувствовал, как бурлит адреналин в его крови. В их общей крови. И Кирк даже не дрогнул, увидев летящий в него молот. Он просто протянул руку и поймал его, высоко подняв над головой.

Над площадью пронесся единый потрясенный вздох. 

А потом воцарилось гробовое молчание. 

Хан оторвал взгляд от Кирка, который тяжело дышал и озирался, пытаясь понять, куда он попал, и глянул на Тора. Тот был потрясен не меньше остальных.

— Кхм. — Локи прочистил горло и встал перед пьедесталом. — Господа, миледи, брат мой, — обратился он к Тору и всем, кто стоял рядом с ним. — Хочу вам представить Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, родного сына царя Асгарда. И, как вы можете видеть, он держит Мьельнир. По нашим законам, это заявление прав на наследование трона. И поскольку, как мы видим, молот ему все-таки подчиняется, это делает его полноправным наследником Асгарда. — Локи остановился, чтобы дать родителям невесты переварить эту информацию, а затем, напустив на себя сокрушенный вид, добавил: — Я пытаюсь сказать, что дети вашей дочери не смогут считаться наследниками Асгарда, вы ведь понимаете?

Отец пришел в себя первым.

— Что за спектакль вы тут устроили?! — гневно воскликнул он, обернувшись к Тору. 

Тот все еще был не в силах отвести взгляд от буквально свалившегося с неба Кирка. 

— Вы понимаете, что это оскорбление?! — неистовствовал отец невесты. — Что это фактическое объявление войны?!

Тор, не глядя на него, сошел с пьедестала и направился к Кирку. Сделав пару шагов, он обернулся и ткнул пальцем в Локи.

— Ты. Вон отсюда. Быстро. И этого с собой забери. — Тор кивнул на Хана.

*** 

Каким-то невообразимым образом Хан сумел сдержаться и не удавить Локи прямо на месте, хотя желание сжать его горло было почти невыносимым. Тем не менее, он спокойно пошел за ним.

Они вошли в зал. Хан схватил Локи за косу, дернул его на себя и схватил за горло, с наслаждением ощущая под пальцами бьющуюся артерию. 

— Эй! — рядом возник Бартон.  
— Отвали, — рыкнул Хан.

И тут по его рукам пробежал холодок. Локи словно превратился в струю холодной воды, а в следующую секунду он уже стоял шагах в десяти от Хана и пытался отдышаться.

— Полегче, друг мой, — усмехнулся он, поправляя ворот.  
— Ты использовал меня!  
— Да, — признался Локи. — Но согласись, красивое вышло шоу. Между прочим, редко удается устроить действительно эффектное зрелище. Обычно, когда Тор просит меня разобраться, он имеет в виду уладить все по-тихому.  
— Ты использовал меня, — повторил Хан. — Ты с самого начала это планировал. Еще когда привел меня к тому кораблю и отправил нас в космос.  
— Нет, вот тут ты не прав, — возразил Локи. — Ничего невозможно спланировать настолько заранее. Я просто коллекционирую полезные вещи и всякие связи. И использую их по необходимости. Тебя и твоих людей нужно было вывезти с Земли. Вы же несомненная редкость. Ты этого даже не знаешь, но в вашей крови — энергия Тессеракта, одного из мощнейших артефактов во всех девяти мирах. Почему, думаешь, ты такой гений? Неужели какие-то ученые, ограниченные знаниями с твоей планеты, могли создать что-то, превосходящее их собственные возможности? Разумеется, нет. Они использовали остатки энергии, которые им удалось извлечь из камня бесконечности.  
— Но это ты подстроил. — Хан ткнул пальцем в сторону окна, за которым все еще слышался шум, доносящийся с площади.  
— Это да. Но войди в мое положение. У Асгарда нет наследника, это нервирует соседей и внушает ложные надежды, все ведут к нам своих дочерей, Тор им отказывает, а расхлебывать обиды достается мне! И что я могу поделать, если он не хочет жениться, а если надо потрахаться, тащится в Мидгард? А у земных полукровок асгардский ген обычно неактивен. Они становятся хорошими спортсменами, может, даже героями, но нам от этого ни жарко, ни холодно. И тут подрос этот милый мальчик. И я подумал, вдруг энергия Тессеракта сможет пробудить этот ген? И вот, получилось!  
Локи выразительно взглянул на Хана.  
— Просто не знаю, — проговорил тот, — чего мне хочется больше — прибить тебя быстро или посмотреть, как ты страдаешь.  
— Это понятные желания, — вежливо откликнулся Локи.  
— Ты можешь попробовать, — подал голос Клинт. Он отошел к окну и сейчас наблюдал за ними, сидя на подоконнике.  
— А ты закрой рот! — огрызнулся Хан. — Ты знал обо всем. Знал и не предупредил.  
— Я не знал! — воскликнул Бартон. — С ума сошел?! Я же спал вместе с вами!  
— Ну да, сказочка о потере памяти.  
— Он не врет тебе, Хан, — встрял Локи, — не цепляйся к нему.

Хан обвел взглядом стены. Тут повсюду было оружие. И большинством Хан владел в совершенстве. Он представил, как снимает с крюков алебарду с золотым узором на наконечнике, выходит наружу и вырезает местных гвардейцев. Это его немного успокоило. 

— Рассказывай, что ты сделал, — приказал Хан.  
— Ничего особенного, — легко откликнулся Локи. — Я просто немного помог скорее найти твой корабль.  
— Помог, — повторил Хан. — Ты ведь в курсе, кто наш корабль нашел? Маркус пытался превратить нас всех в свои инструменты.  
— Слушай, вот тут я уже ни при чем. Вас мог найти кто угодно. А мне нужно было, чтобы вы быстрее встретились с Кирком. Пойми, я не знал, как все сложится. Может, вы стали бы друзьями и ты захотел бы спасти его сам. Я не могу контролировать каждый шаг, я только создаю обстоятельства и зачастую сам не знаю, как все обернется. Тут важно уметь подстраиваться!

Хан отвернулся. Бартон все так же сидел на подоконнике, закрыв лицо ладонью. 

— Как только мои люди проснутся, мы улетим отсюда, — сказал Хан, направляясь к выходу.  
— Это вряд ли! — сказал Локи ему в спину.

Хан остановился.

— Энергия Тессеракта слишком опасна, чтобы находиться в Мидгарде, — продолжил Локи. — Вы слишком опасны. Поэтому вам придется остаться здесь.

Хан не стал ему отвечать.

Он вернулся в зал Теней и обнаружил, что Кати уже на ногах. Они с Маликом сидели возле одной из капсул и тихо разговаривали.

— Хан! — Кати бросилась к нему, и он обнял ее, чувствуя, как тошнотворное послевкусие от разговора с Локи сходит на нет. — Малик мне все рассказал.  
— Хорошо. Кто-нибудь еще проснулся?  
— Иохим. — Малик похлопал по капсуле, рядом с которой сидел. — Еще немного, и сможет выбраться. Как у тебя там прошло?

Хан подошел к ним поближе. 

— Вот что, сегодня неподалеку от дворца рухнул корабль. На самом деле, это мой корабль, я построил его для нас. Не знаю, что управлявший им человек с ним сделал, но его наверняка можно будет починить. Как только все проснутся, мы должны уйти туда. Отныне этот корабль и есть наш единственный дом.

***

Кирк опустил пойманный молот и попятился назад. Вокруг поднялась суматоха, люди указывали на него и что-то кричали. Почти вслепую задавая направление для корабля, действуя исключительно на инстинктах, ведущих его к Хану, Кирк меньше всего рассчитывал оказаться в таком месте.  
А потом он увидел вдалеке Хана.  
Тот бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, а потом двинулся во дворец. Кирк хотел броситься следом, но тут дорогу ему преградил высокий широкоплечий мужчина.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — сказал он.  
— Да, — рассеянно подтвердил Кирк, все еще высматривая удаляющуюся спину Хана.  
— А я — Тор, правитель Асгарда, — сказал мужчина. — Отдай мне это.  
— Что? — Кирк увидел, что Тор указывает на молот. — Ах да, возьмите. Простите, я хочу догнать кое-кого.  
— Потом, — отрезал Тор, забирая молот. — Нам надо поговорить.

Кирк наконец обратил все свое внимание на Тора. 

— Я спешу.

Он хотел пройти мимо и кинуться за Ханом, но Тор схватил его за плечо.

— Ты не совсем понял, парень, — сказал он. — Это Асгард. Я его царь. — Он сделал паузу, словно собирался с духом, и добавил: — И ты мой сын.

Кирк перестал пялиться ему за плечо и посмотрел в глаза.

— Не смешно, — отрезал он.  
— Я и не шучу.

Кирк окинул взглядом Тора. Тот и правда выглядел по-царски. Джим вспомнил об основах дипломатии. О своем капитанском статусе не стоило забывать даже сейчас. Все-таки налаживание контактов с иными расами было его первоочередной задачей как командира флагмана Федерации. А там, где есть контакт, есть и сотрудничество, и выдача опасных преступников.

— Сэр, вы путаете меня с кем-то, — вежливо сказал он. — Я знаю, кем был мой отец.

Тор оглянулся. Вокруг все еще было полно народа. Никто не захотел покидать трибуны. Даже если свадьба отменилась, все ждали действа куда более интересного. 

— Пойдем-ка, найдем где потише, — сказал Тор. — Тут не лучшее место для подобных разговоров. 

Пока они шли мимо рядов, Кирк ловил на себе любопытные взгляды. Наконец, они покинули площадь и оказались в галерее, тянувшейся вдоль всего западного крыла. Когда Кирк увидел дворец в обзорном экране корабля — еще до того, как двигатель по непонятной причине остановился — ему показалось, что он сделан из чистого золота. Но это была иллюзия. Вблизи дворец выглядел местом довольно строгим и сдержанным. 

Ступив в галерею, Тор сделал знак сопровождавшим им гвардейцам, и те отстали.

— Я нечасто бываю на Земле, — начал Тор. — Локи считает, что часто, но на самом деле я спускаюсь к людям примерно раз в столетие. Хотя раньше я и этого не делал, так что, наверное, он прав, теперь я бываю там чаще.

Кирк бросил на него непонимающий взгляд, и Тор, казалось, смутился. Выглядело довольно странно, учитывая его габариты.

— В последний раз я был там около трех десятков лет назад. Точно не помню. Я встретил там женщину. Она была красивая и сильная, как победная песня. И мне захотелось остаться с ней. В Асгарде в ту пору был мир, и я подумал: что случится, если я поживу на Земле? Это ведь полезно. Чтобы быть рядом с ней, я отправился в место, где вы учите молодежь путешествовать между звезд. Я назвал себя Джорджем Кирком, это было имя, сложенное из двух, которые я видел в земных новостях.

Кирк резко остановился.

— Перестаньте.

Тор встал перед ним.

— Вскоре из Асгарда пришло сообщение. Узнав, что меня нет на троне, на страну напали. Я должен был возвращаться и защищать свой народ. Но Вайнона ждала ребенка, и мне хотелось видеть, как он родится. Земные дети не могут стать богами, и я знал, что если уйду до твоего рождения, то не увижу тебя никогда.

Кирк оттолкнул его плечом и быстро пошел вперед, даже не понимая, куда, собственно, так несется.

— Постой! Джеймс Тиберий! — Тор нагнал его в два шага. — Я не думал, что все так выйдет, когда меня назначили на ЮСС Кельвин. Но мне надо было уйти! Я дождался твоего рождения. Я спас Вайнону, но больше не мог оставаться!

Кирк остановился и посмотрел Тору в глаза. Плевать на дипломатию.

— Ты бессмертен, да? — спросил он.

— Не совсем, — медленно ответил Тор, не понимая, к чему он клонит, — но да, по сравнению с людьми…

— То есть, ты мог вернуться и рассказать ей, что жив. Не оставлять ее с этим кошмаром наедине. 

— Мне жаль, что ей пришлось с этим жить.

Кирк и не думал, что что-то сможет вызвать у него еще большую ярость, чем Хан. Но Тор справился. Он не знал даже, с чего начать. У него перед глазами за секунду промелькнули все моменты, когда его мать путалась с самыми гнусными отбросами, которых могла найти в захудалых барах, просто потому что эти мужчины уж точно не полезли бы геройствовать. Она считала Джорджа идеалом, но не хотела еще раз переживать все это.

— Ты не понимаешь, что сделал, да? Она же жизнь себе сломала!

— Мне жаль, Джеймс Тиберий. Но герои часто умирают, это судьба. 

Тор хотел положить руку на плечо Кирку, но тот отпрянул.

— Нет, Тор или Джордж, или ваше величество, уж не знаю, как тебя называть. Имел я эту судьбу уже сто раз во все дыры! Никакая это не судьба. Это всего-навсего твое решение. Ты смог подождать девять месяцев, чтобы дождаться появления ребенка, но не смог уделить матери пять минут, чтобы все объяснить!

Он остановился, переводя дух и с силой закусывая губу. Только когда рот наполнился привкусом крови, он немного опомнился.

— Почему ты не сказал ей, что ты из Асгарда и что тебе надо уходить?  
— Однажды я сказал женщине, что я из Асгарда. Но быть с ней я не мог, а она провела свою жизнь, ожидая меня. Я хотел, чтобы Вайнона жила дальше.

Кирк усмехнулся. Рассказывать Тору, насколько он был не прав, ему не хотелось. Нужно забрать Хана с командой и валить отсюда. Может, на Земле ему удастся убедить себя, что все это было еще одним кошмаром. 

— Как мне отсюда выбраться? — спросил он. — Я должен доставить Хана и его команду обратно на Землю.  
— Никак, — коротко сказал Тор. Кирк удивленно посмотрел на него. — Ты поднял Мьельнир на глазах у народа Асгарда, — Тор указал на свой молот, — теперь для них ты претендент на престол. Мы проведем церемонию, я признаю тебя своим сыном и объявлю законным наследником трона.

Кирк замотал головой, отступая назад.

— Нет-нет-нет. В эти игры играйте сами. А у меня своя жизнь, и она меня устраивает.  
— И все же ты останешься в Асгарде.

Тор смотрел на него с сочувствием, но был непреклонен.

— Да брось! — Кирк чуть не всплеснул руками. — Я ничего не знаю об этом Асгарде и уже не уверен, хочу ли знать!  
— Ничего, это поправимо.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что у твоих земных детей нет чего-то там!  
— У тебя есть все, что нужно, — сказал Тор. — Сам пока не до конца понимаю, каким образом ген был активирован, но, судя по всему, в этом замешан Хан Нуньен Сингх. Если это тебе о чем-нибудь говорит.

Кирк опешил. Он считал возросшую силу и выносливость еще одним побочным эффектом от крови Хана, наряду с кошмарами и этим болезненным ощущением связи с аугментом. Однако Маккой ведь говорил ему, что эффект от синтезированной сыворотки должен быть одноразовым. Так, может, он был прав, и связь с Ханом не имеет отношения к его новым физическим способностям?

— Ты не можешь удерживать меня здесь, — сказал он, проглотив гнев. — Меня будут искать, может уже ищут.  
— Не найдут, — мягко сказал Тор. — Ты в другом измерении, Джеймс Тиберий.  
— Да хватит меня так называть!  
— Ты же мне так представился, — напомнил Тор. — И потом это имя мы дали тебе с твоей матерью, почему бы не уважать его?

Кирка словно под дых ударили. Он в шоке уставился на Тора. Этот тип не только разрушил миф о его отце, он еще его тут еще и воспитывать пытался! 

— Офигеть, — пробормотал он себе под нос, и круто развернувшись, пошел прочь.  
— Тебе выделят покои, — столь же твердо сказал Тор ему вдогонку. — Сообщи, когда будешь готов к церемонии.

***

Утром, войдя в покои Локи, Клинт обнаружил его в полуодетом состоянии. Обычно в это время Локи уже был полностью готов к новому дню, и Клинту оставалось только следовать за ним, потому что других занятий у него тут не было. Прошел уже, по меньшей мере, месяц. В Асгарде поговаривали о войне с народом Пламенных гор. С Ханом и Кирком Клинт не встречался. Первый увел всех своих людей на корабль, который так и лежал в нескольких милях от дворца, как труп сокрушенного монстра, и во дворце не появлялся. Кирка Клинт видел чаще, потому что Тор держал его при себе. Но Кирк был не особо счастлив такому повороту событий. Он искал выход из этого невольного плена, пару раз даже чуть не угнал корабль из военного парка Асгарда, но что-то у него не сложилось.

— Поможешь мне? — спросил Локи, указывая на свои длинные распущенные волосы. — Я сам обычно долго вожусь.

И он сел на край кровати спиной к Клинту.

Тот хотел отказать ему под тем предлогом, что ничего не умеет. Но на самом деле он умел. В той своей другой жизни он часто заплетал косички Лиле, пока Лора возилась с младшим. Клинт подошел к Локи, встал одним коленом на кровать и, собрав тяжелые черные волосы, разделил их на три части.

Дверь в покои со стуком распахнулась, и в покои широким шагом вошел Тор. 

— Хан Нуньен Сингх, — сказал он с порога.  
— Что с ним? — поинтересовался Локи.  
— Он и его люди починили тот корабль.  
— Что ж, этого стоило ожидать, — сказал Локи. — Они же инженеры, и очень хорошие.  
— Вчера ночью они попытались улететь.  
— И у них не получилось, — подхватил Локи.  
— Нет, но…  
— Тор, Тор! — оборвал его Локи. — Они дети Земли, и чтобы уйти отсюда, им нужен проводник, который покажет им дорогу между мирами. Они даже не догадываются об этом. Но даже если бы поняли — кто в Асгарде согласится на такое? Хеймдаль тебе верен. Я не стану, иначе мне в Мидгарде забот прибавится. Кирк мог бы, как дитя двух миров. Но они с Ханом обходят друг друга за версту. Так чего беспокоиться?  
— Они слишком упорны. Я оставил их в покое, как ты и говорил, но мне не нравится, что они засели на боевом корабле и рвутся отсюда улететь. Слишком много от них хлопот, учитывая, что пользы никакой.  
— Так найди им дело. Пошли к Пламенным горам. Они ведь еще и воины, парочка горячих сражений заставит их иначе взглянуть на наш мир.  
— И Джеймс тоже постоянно рвется на свою Землю. — Тор как будто и не услышал последней фразы Локи, занятый своими мыслями. — Не знаю уж, зачем.  
— Не знаешь? — удивился Локи. — Разве?

Клинт, продолжавший заплетать ему волосы, усмехнулся:

— Да уж, Тор, ты-то всегда с удовольствием проводил время на Земле, так что тебе ли не знать.

Тор остановился и тяжело воззрился на Клинта. 

— Локи, — сказал он. — Почему бы тебе не отправить своего гвардейца в казармы? Солдаты вообще-то должны заниматься тренировками, а не чепухой всякой.

Клинт опешил и даже выпустил из рук наполовину заплетенную косу. Локи и сам в кои веки раз потерял дар речи, и Тор, воспользовавшийся этим редким случаем, вышел из покоев так же стремительно, как и вошел. 

— Вот козел,— беззлобно фыркнул Локи, поднимаясь с постели. Он перехватил полуготовую косу кожаным ремешком и надел длинный зеленый камзол. — Ну что, пойдем? У меня сегодня много планов.  
— Ты не против, если я во дворце останусь? — спросил Клинт.  
— Ой, да брось, Бартон. Ну не помнит он тебя, тоже мне, большое дело! Хочешь, пойдем в казармы, там куча твоих бывших соратников, которые тебя помнят и ждут встречи.  
— Нет, я просто… — Клинт запнулся, не зная, какую уважительную причину можно придумать.

Локи избавил его от этого.

— Ну ладно, — согласился он. — Когда захочешь присоединиться, пошли мне весточку.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и на край террасы, примыкавшей к покоям Локи, сел большой черный ворон.

Локи отправился по своим неведомым делам. А Клинт вышел на террасу и осторожно погладил птицу. Когда он был в Асгарде до своей ссылки, использование воронов для передачи вестей было привилегией Одина. Теперь это стало обычным делом для всех. Все меняется. Особенно люди. И боги. И наверное не стоило этому так уж удивляться, а тем более принимать близко к сердцу. Вот у Локи сколько было стычек с Тором, и довольно серьезных, но ведь они по-прежнему общаются, хоть и довольно своеобразно. И Локи не пытается его убить. Только отыгрывается на нем, без особого вреда…

Клинт обернулся к покоям и посмотрел на письменный стол у окна. У себя в спальне Локи писал редко, но все же нужные принадлежности у него были. 

— Отнесешь пару записок? — спросил Клинт у ворона.

 

Он выбрал для встречи зал Теней, потому что это был самый дальний уголок дворца. После того, как аугменты покинули его, даже слуги появлялись здесь редко, так что никто не мог помешать встрече. Если она, конечно, состоится. Клинт не был уверен, что они придут. 

Тем не менее, он ждал, сидя на каменном бордюре, опоясывавшем зал. Прошло, по крайней мере, полчаса от назначенного времени, когда из темноты вдруг раздался голос: 

— Что тебе нужно? 

Клинт вздрогнул. Он не почувствовал приближения Хана, хотя ждал очень чутко. Вглядевшись в темные силуэты зала, он увидел Хана, привалившегося плечом к одной из колонн. 

— Давно ты там стоишь? — спросил Клинт.

Темная фигура пошевелилась, и Хан шагнул к нему. Как и у Клинта, у него не было с собой никаких осветительных приборов. Но они и так неплохо друг друга видели.

— Зачем ты меня позвал? — спросил Хан.  
— Хочу тебе помочь.

Хан сложил руки на груди.

— Почему?  
— Просто так.  
— Просто так ничего не бывает.  
— Тогда это тебя не касается.

Хан приблизился к нему почти вплотную. Он хотел что-то сказать, но тут вдалеке послышались шаги. Они оба замерли, глядя на вход, и вскоре в темном проеме возник Кирк с факелом. Зал теней осветился мягким рыжим светом. Вокруг выросли и заплясали длинные тени от колонн и статуй.

Кирк встал посреди зала и стал озираться.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Клинт.

Кирк повернул голову и тут же заметил Хана. С коротким рыком он бросился к ним. Хан принял боевую стойку, готовясь к драке. Но Клинт не дал им столкнуться. Он спрыгнул с бордюра и встал между ними.

— У нас не настолько много времени, чтобы вы тут дрались, — сказал он.  
— Ты еще кто такой? — с раздражением спросил Кирк, которому удалось затормозить лишь в последний момент.  
— Клинт Бартон, — представился Клинт. — Мы прилетели сюда вместе. — Он указал на себя и Хана.  
— Ты был с ним в ангаре, — вспомнил Кирк. — Ты один из аугментов.  
— Он не аугмент, — сказал Хан. — Он асгардец.

Клинт вздохнул.

— Ладно, я вас сюда позвал не для того, чтобы обсуждать мое происхождение. Я знаю, как вам выбраться отсюда. Но вам придется работать вместе.  
— Нет! — в один голос сказали Хан с Кирком.  
— Это исключено, — добавил Хан. — Я ему не доверяю.  
— Ты — что? — изумленно воскликнул Кирк. Его голос эхом пронесся по залу. И даже пламя на его факеле яростно зашипело. — Не доверяешь? Ты — мне?  
— Конечно! — холодно заявил Хан. — Ты приказал своему человеку выстрелить мне в спину! И это в то время, когда я помогал тебе!  
— Я приказал ему выстрелить, потому что ты собирался уничтожить нас!  
— Вовсе нет!  
— Да конечно! Так я тебе и поверил!  
— Да плевать мне, во что ты веришь, Кирк.  
— Я верю в то, что тебе место в тюрьме. И если я еще не засадил тебя туда, так только потому, что тип, называющий себя моим отцом, отказывается…  
— Перестаньте, — сказал Клинт, не повышая голоса. — Если вы хотите улететь отсюда, вы сможете это сделать только вместе.

Хан с Кирком разом перестали сверлить друг друга взглядом и уставились на него.

— У вас есть корабль, — сказал Клинт.  
— Он не работает, — отмахнулся Кирк. — Когда я прилетел сюда, что-то вышло из строя.  
— Нормально он летает, — сказал Хан. — Только недалеко.  
— Корабль летает, — с нажимом сказал Клинт, обращаясь к Кирку. — Но топливо Мидгарда тут не действует, поэтому он и вышел из строя, когда ты сюда прилетел. Но в их крови, — он указал на Хана, — энергия Тессеракта, это универсальный источник для всех миров. Она-то и поддерживает корабль в строю. А когда вы окажетесь в нашем измерении, двигатели снова придут в норму.  
— Но мы не можем преодолеть барьер, — сказал Хан. — Тут установлен щит, и его никак не взломать, потому что он не технический, а из каких-то заклинаний. Ненавижу этот мир, здесь все завязано на чертовой магии!  
— Он может, — Клинт кивнул на Кирка. — Сюда нас между мирами провел Локи. Но Кирк полукровка, поэтому и смог прилететь сюда. С ним на борту вы сможете вернуться обратно.

Хан с любопытством посмотрел на Кирка.

— Я с этими никуда не полечу, — заявил Кирк.  
— Мы могли бы высадить тебя где-нибудь, когда вернемся, — задумчиво проговорил Хан.  
— И я тебе, конечно, поверил, что ты меня просто так и отпустишь. Мне не следовало тебе одному-то верить, а теперь вас там семьдесят три.  
— И это говорит человек, который первым меня предал, — выплюнул Хан.  
— Ну хватит!  
— Да не орите вы так! — прикрикнул Клинт, начавший терять терпение. Дипломатия — это было не его. И всякие интриги тоже, но тут было дело принципа. — Хан, ты мог бы взять Кирка на борт, а потом высадить его на обитаемой планете, откуда он бы без труда попал на землю, так?

Хан кивнул.

— Кирк, — обратился к нему Клинт, — я правильно понимаю, что для того чтобы полететь с ними, тебе не хватает только уверенности в собственной безопасности?  
— Не помешало бы, — буркнул тот. — Ты просто их не знаешь…  
— Я — знаю, — оборвал его Клинт. — Отлично знаю. Пошли со мной. — Он вышел в коридор, нашел нужную панель и открыл перед ними проход в потайной коридор. — Здесь ближе.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Клинт пропустил вперед Кирка, потому что у него был свет. Сам он только иногда говорил ему, где свернуть. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про этот ход? — спросил Хан.  
— Локи показал.  
— И куда мы идем?  
— Сейчас увидишь.

Клинт надеялся, что не запутался в планах, которые Локи показывал ему всего один раз. Но когда он толкнул камень, выпуская их наружу, то облегченно вздохнул. Они пришли, куда нужно.

— Выбирайтесь, — сказал он и первым шагнул в малый зал.

Кирк воткнул факел в металлический держатель на стене и принялся рассматривать поблескивающее оружие. А Клинт подошел к постаменту, на котором располагался Мьельнир, сам до конца не веря, что делает это.

— Попробуй его поднять, — сказал он Хану.

Кирк, услышав это, подошел ближе. Хан пожал плечами, взялся за рукоять и с силой дернул на себя. Молот не сдвинулся ни на йоту, и даже в слабом свете факелов было видно, как Хан озадаченно сдвинул брови. Едва он отпустил рукоять, Кирк тут же схватился за нее сам и без труда снял молот с постамента.

Хан удивленно хмыкнул.

— Не переживай, — сказал Клинт Хану. — Это просто заклинание. На моей памяти его, кроме Тора, ну и Кирка, мог поднять только один человек. Точнее, это был не человек. — Он обернулся к Кирку. — С ним ваши силы будут равны, — сказал он. — Я видел, как это оружие сносило дома. Если аугменты попытаются сделать что-то против тебя, сможешь разнести их корабль на куски, и тебе даже не придется работать кулаками. 

— Ты согласен? — спросил Кирк у Хана.  
— Обычно я не даю вторых шансов, — ответил тот. — Но в нашей ситуации — пожалуй.

Клинт подавил в себе желание рухнуть на колени и спеть Аллилуйя.

— Ладно, парни, вам нужно улетать. И я имею в виду, прямо сейчас. Поднимайтесь на корабль и улетайте, потому что если вас остановят… я даже не знаю.  
— Пошли, — без лишних слов скомандовал Хан и быстро пошел обратно к потайному коридору, на ходу выхватывая факел из держателя. 

Кирк двинулся за ним, но через несколько шагов остановился и обернулся к Клинту.

— Слушай, если вдруг сможешь передать Тору весточку, скажи, что он получит это, — Кирк поднял молот, — только когда с моей матерью объяснится.

Клинт сдержал смешок и все же кивнул. 

— Эй ты, принцесса, пошли отсюда, — позвал Хан. 

Кирк закатил глаза, но все же двинулся следом.

Клинт выждал немного и тоже покинул зал. Локи сегодня весь день где-то пропадал, и был шанс вернуться к себе по-тихому, не привлекая внимания. Однако когда он вошел в спальню, Локи сидел за своим письменным столом и ждал его.

— Ну ты даешь! — с нескрываемым восхищением сказал он. 

Клинт остановился, вопросительно глядя на него. Локи плавно поднялся и в следующий момент каким-то образом оказался рядом, нависая над ним и заглядывая прямо в глаза. Но он не злился. Только искреннее веселье плескалось в его взгляде. 

— Но зато теперь действительно видно, что ты прожил со мной тысячу лет. — Локи обхватил его за шею и засмеялся. — А я-то уж думал, земная жизнь и правда все стерла.

Ладно, он знал. Клинт не понимал, как мог надеяться провернуть хоть что-то у него за спиной, но от этого было даже легче.

— Тор убьет меня, — выдохнул Клинт. Он, в целом, не жалел о содеянном, но надо было признать, что ему конец.  
— О нет, — весело сказал Локи. Он отступил от Клинта и подхватил с постели свой плащ. — Нам просто нужно быть подальше отсюда, когда он все выяснит.  
— Где, например?  
— В Мидгарде, конечно! — воскликнул Локи. — Там сейчас будет очень интересно.

Он протянул Клинту руку.

— Погоди минуту, — сказал Клинт.

Он вышел на террасу. Локи последовал за ним, остановившись за спиной. Ждать долго не пришлось. Вдалеке раздался ровный гул заведенных двигателей, и над верхушками деревьев медленно всплыл темный силуэт корабля. Он был таким огромным, что даже издалека, стоя на террасе дворца, можно было сосчитать все голубые сигнальные огни на его корпусе. 

Но потом корабль стал набирать скорость и удаляться. Вскоре он стал размером с одну из тех звезд, что были щедро рассыпаны по ночному небу. А потом с последней яркой вспышкой исчез совсем.


End file.
